


Force to Meet, Chose to Love

by KZelda



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, But he changes, Character Death, Coronations, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Graphic mention of strangulation, Hurt/Comfort, I do not own the Zelda series, It rightfully belongs to nintendo, Link is an ass in this, Poison, Romance, Royalty, Trauma, Uses some strong language, Will probably add more as I go, assassination attempt, but they're a very minor character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: A young prince takes the throne after his father's sudden passing. Now, the Royal Council is forcing him into a marriage he does not want. He merely wants to reign as a sovereign and marry only when he's ready. He is forced to meet this princess, but will he choose to love her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work and I've been so apprehensive about posting this! So please enjoy!

A dark-gray sky had loomed over Hyrule, as rain drizzled down and a cold breeze swept through the town. Knells rang throughout Castle Town its beautiful and ancient sound resonating through the air. The Royal Council had arranged an interment at the cathedral. An enormous crowd had gathered outside, hushed whispers and quiet voices in the air as they patiently waited for their turn to pay their respects, holding candles as they shielded the flames from the wind while children stood close to their parents watching those open doors with curiosity. Inside, the cathedral was dimly lit with torchlight casting an orange glow amongst the chamber, creating a sorrowful ambiance. Royal blue banners bore the gleaming triforce adorned the walls in contrast to the ruby red runner that stretched the length of the aisle. The sanctuary was minimally decorated, save for the countless lilies and hydrangeas.  
Lords and ladies of the court were dressed in their proper attire formed a mass along the pews. High ranking officers dressed in their formal attire stood along the pews at attention. The council members formed a neat row behind the casket, dressed in formal robes. Grandess Chansonnier of Religious Affairs Olivier La Porte began the row, to her right was Grandess Purser of Treasury Lucia Sawyer, Grandess Juratory of Judicial Affairs Alan Irvin, Grand Statorial of State Affairs Nathaniel Collier, Grand General of Military Affairs Adrian De L’ouest, and Grand Embassary of Foreign Affairs Elias Caldwell. But Queen Mia and the two heirs remained off to the side, her hands covered her face as she sobbed her cries muffled, the young prince kept his eyes downcast not wanting to make eye contact with anybody, and the princess, her body shook with unreleased sobs with tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she tightly clutched a bouquet of lilies their stems almost breaking in half.  
A black casket. It sat upon a pedestal as it was the reason for this gathering. It seemed to shimmer brighter than the lilies and hydrangeas, the color represented purity, suitable for those who were worthy of such a color. It had been closed as the royal family wanted to remember the King in life rather than death. The King was greatly honored and loved by all. His memory would live on within those that knew him. The people of Hyrule greatly loved them and even looked up to them. They all knew that he would live a long life and rule peacefully, however, when word of his death made its way around, they doubted it merely thought of as a joke. It seemed like a dream at first, but the harsh reality quickly set in and Hylians young and old realized that their beloved king was gone, never to return.  
The Princess slowly rose to place her bouquet on top of the surface. Then she placed a hand whispered something before pressing her forehead to the painted wood, making her way back to her seat. Lady Olivier moved to stand behind the altar opening the Tome of Hylia. Then the service began. It opened with a song, then a prayer, pleading for the divine sisters to guide the king’s soul to the afterlife where he would live on eternally. To the Prince, this felt like a nightmare, one that he would wake up from and find his father there in the castle alive and carrying on with his duties. If only that were true. He was a grieving son sitting next to the mourning widow who would then take over her late husband’s duties. After the service ended, the attendees rose from their seats to offer their condolences to the grieving family and their respects to the late king. They received a hushed thank you or short nod as a response. The prince felt mechanical after doing the gesture countless times as if he was on autopilot.  
Once the court had left, the commonfolk came in a cluster of footsteps, rustling skirts and cloaks, walking the carpet in a tight single line. The council had left with the lords and ladies, leaving only the guards to remain along with the Royal Family as they stood from a distance. They could tell their quiet appearance made them feel uneasy. The Prince watched them whisper teary and quiet prayers while placing their flowers at the base of the casket. If only the Prince could show his appreciation towards his people, but he remained quiet. The number of common folks that made their appearance on this day seemed like it was a dreamlike prelude one that was never-ending.  
After the last person left, the guards quickly moved to fill the casket with the pile on the floor as the time came to deliver it to the Royal Catacombs, an area located east of the grounds. The Prince swallowed back the tears and looked away, as it was too much to see those all those brightly colored blossoms filling the casket to the brim. A small sense of joy arose within him as he thought of those flowers as a symbol of life, knowing that his father still lived on, even in the afterlife. When the lid was replaced, the guards lifted the casket as they began the smaller procession back to the castle.  
The royal family followed, making the slow walk back to the castle. The councilors were the first to lead the procession, then the casket, and finally the royal family. The Princess kept close to her mother, holding her hand by giving a gentle squeeze in reassurance. The Prince, however, kept a slight distance from them. He noticed the number of people that remained merely to say one final goodbye. He locked eyes with one who mouthed something and they recieved a slight nod and a small smile in return. When they finally reached the catacombs, the King was finally laid to rest. The Princess buried her face into her mother’s hip as Lady Olivier stood in front of the structure. The doors to it closed with a dull thud. 

"O Great Goddesses," She began, "please accept King Arn unto your kingdom. His life was taken abruptly, and so, we plead to you to smite the man who committed the crime. Let him watch over his surviving wife and two children and protect the two heirs to the throne, so they may beget the next generation. For the sake of your heavenly name, Din, Nayru, and Farore, amen." 

"Amen." The lords and ladies repeated. 

The nobles and members of the Council went down to the ballroom for the reception, the Royal Family remained wanting to be along as silence took over. 

"Your Majesty,” Lord Elias uttered with a slight bow. "My deepest condolences.”

"Thank you, Minister." The Queen uttered, glancing at him. 

"Queen Mia, If I may, we wish to hold a meeting to discuss the Prince Link future.” He eyed the Queen, wringing his hands together. 

The Prince named Link glanced between Elias and Mia with uncertainty.

“My future?” He asked, looking confused.

“Yes,” Elias confirmed. “There is something of importance that needs to be discussed.”

Mia knew what the Councilor was talking about. She remembered speaking about the topic to her husband just days before his untimely passing. 

"He’s right, Link,” Mia stated. “We shouldn’t put this off any further. A council meeting is to take place soon.”

Link shot a glare at the widowed Queen. He knew this was coming so why was he so angry over this? He agreed to it, and walked off, leaving Mia and the Princess behind. Elias swallowed a massive lump in his throat and watched as the Prince walked away. Quickly the three followed, and they went straight to the Council Chamber. The remaining five were already seated at the large stone table. Elias took his seat and the Prince took his seat, while Mia stood behind him.

“Just what is so important Elias?” The Prince’s voice was stern.

Nervous looks were cast around the room. 

“Out with it!” The royal demanded. 

Nathaniel took a breath then spoke.

“We have discussed this multiple times, but,” He began. “You are to be crowned within a month since you are already eighteen years.”

"No." The answer was immediate, almost too quick. “I will not take the throne right away.”

“No?” Every minister was stunned.

“Link, please, you-” Mia began, placing a hand on the blond’s shoulder. 

“I will not be crowned until twenty-one.” Link barked as he snapped his head towards the woman. “It’s a Royal Law!” Slight anger was on his face.

The Councilors grew red in the face as they had forgotten. Law states that if a reigning King or Queen or both pass earlier than expected the firstborn is to be crowned immediately, except if the said heir is underage.

"O-Of course,” The Grand Statorial stammered. “Twenty-one is a respectable age for the coronation.”

He sat back, a touch of red on his face, clearly embarrassed.

“Another thing, your highness,” Lady Alana added. “You are to marry a princess when she is of age.”

“Marriage?” The heir was taken aback. “No.”

“Prince Link, please,” Elias pleaded. “Be reasonable about this. This arrangement was made by your father years ago. You were but a child when you visited Calatia with him.”

Link gave a defeated sigh and covered his face with a hand. 

"By doing so," He affirmed. “It is to create an alliance, to end the vendetta against Calatia.”

"Precisely,” Alana confirmed. “However, she is not of age yet. She is but of thirteen years, the same age as Princess Zelda. By the time you are coronated, she will be sixteen, then it'd be best to wait for three more years after that for you to meet her. Then, will you marry her."

The Prince wasn’t sure what he should feel. He honestly had no plans for marriage and wanted nothing to do with commitment. That would come at a later time when he was ready, he only wanted a sovereign rule for the time being. Link gritted his teeth as his hands curled into fists. 

“I will not stand for this!” He snapped as he shot to his feet. “You can force me into a reign but you will not force me into some silly marriage,” He stormed over to the door, pausing before it. “Whether it be for the benefit of myself or the kingdom!”

Each Councilor knew that his anger was just caused by grief. The door slammed hard. He went to his room where he wanted to be alone, not wanting to be around those gossip mongers downstairs. When he opened the door, he found it empty of any soul. It was too quiet for him. He sighed and closed the door behind him. If someone told him the last thing he needed to be was alone on the day of a funeral, Link would say they were right. He shouldn’t be alone but he didn’t want to be around anybody, not when he was so angry, confused, and jealous. Oh, that little green monster made its appearance the moment the funeral had ended. He felt this resentment towards Zelda, she still had her mother. He couldn’t look at her at all, not even for a glance. The little boy from years ago came out from deep within, he wanted to kick, scream, and cry. If anything, he wanted his father.  
His eyes drifted to a picture frame on the bedside table and reached for it. The way the late King had such an affection for his only son made Link’s heart nearly burst out of his chest. Hot tears brimmed in his eyes and with an anguished cry, he threw the frame, glass shattering everywhere while the frame itself skidded across the floor before coming to a slow stop. The blond fell to his knees burying his face in his hands as sobs wracked his body. He struggled to breathe, finding the air in the room suddenly tight. It felt as though his heart was going to explode. He snapped out of it the moment a knock sounded at his door. When Mia’s voice came through, Link felt this unfamiliar warmth go through him. But why though? None of this was her fault. So, with shaky legs, he picked himself up and opened the door.  
When he laid eyes on her he wanted to do nothing with her, he wanted to slam the door in her face. But that calming smile of hers, that motherly and affectionate smile. He melted like goat butter on a hot summer day, so with gritted teeth behind closed lips, the young prince embraced the woman. She told him to come down to the ballroom, to be with everyone. They were retelling memories and stories they had with the late king. After all, they were celebrating his life. So, the young prince agreed and the two of them headed down.

……………...

Later that night, when the banquet had come to an end, Link called for an immediate meeting with Lord Elias. He sat at the table by the window dressed in his nightclothes which was covered by a robe. Then there was a subtle knock at the door. 

"Come in." He said.

Elias stepped in and approached the young Prince, and stood a few feet away from Link. 

"Take a seat, Elias." Link commanded quietly.

The councilor did as what he was told and took the seat across from the young prince.

"You called me your Highness?" Elias asked.

“Yes, I did.” Link straightened in his seat. “I need a favor.”

"Which would be what exactly?"

"I need you to track down the man that killed my father."

"Your highness that could be anyone, even here in the castle."

"I want him found!" He barked. “I don’t care how long it takes! Question anyone in the castle, do what you must!” 

"Your Highness, just what is the purpose of finding him anyhow?"

"To avenge my father!" Link exclaimed. "This is to be done before my twenty-fifth birthday.”

Elias was speechless.

"Your Highness I-" He began.

"Councilor, go!"The young prince interrupted. "Get out!"

Elias breathed a quiet sigh before leaving the room. He has never felt more alone than now. He prays Elias would find that bastard who did the deed and be rid of him from this earth. Link only rose to his feet, made his way over to the bed, and settled underneath the covers. His sleep was riddled with fits and dreams, with constant tossing and turning. He would wake up at random points in the night, only to find complete darkness and silence around him. The moonlight peeking through the curtains provided no comfort, dawn was only hours away. Link counted down the minutes to where it would be a new day, but one without the only parent he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how the formatting was all screwed up. So, I will try to have the next chapters up every Wednesday, but don't count on it for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place 3 years after Chapter 1

The moment streaks of pink and yellow crossed the sky, Link was woken and transformed into the epitome of royalty he was meant to be. He wore a black long sleeve shirt that blended perfectly into the deep blue velvet jacket. The jacket had an open front with a medium collar, featuring decorative custom buttons to the right side, and ornate black military-style braiding to the left. Long sleeves with upturned cuffs featuring matching braiding trim and buttons, finished perfectly with decorative side pocket flaps with buttons and braiding detail and box pleating to the back. White trousers complimented the jacket and shirt perfectly which were tucked into polished black boots. Matching pristine white gloves completed his kingly attire, all that was missing was the golden crown worn by King’s generations before him.  
The long-awaited day had come, Link would take his father’s throne. He was of age, twenty-one, young and mature though, he felt ready to rule Hyrule as a sovereign responsible for an entire kingdom and its inhabitants. His father had put him on a pedestal all his life so he had long grown accustomed to the watchful eye of the court and public. Link was prepared for his kingship in a variety of ways, from relearning the waltz to table manners. Zelda watched on the sidelines as he went through it all, as pressure and tension settled upon his shoulders. Link’s full name would be Linkoln Aurellius Cyrille. Cyrille was in reverence to the late King’s second name, Cyrus. Link wanted to honor his father in some way, so by carrying on his second name he was doing just that.  
Castle Town was decorated with streamers, lanterns, and banners of royal blue and gold. Every street and alley was bustling with activity as people went to and fro. Market shops, bars, and restaurants couldn’t keep up with the madness and inns were overbooked. The people hadn’t been this excited in Hylia knows how long. They’ve waited for this coronation for the longest time, and Din knows they couldn’t hold their excitement any longer if so, they might just burst like a big red balloon.  
When Zelda entered the room, she saw her brother pacing back and forth. He was muttering to himself, the words incoherent to the princess. His body language told her he was nervous, stressed even. Anxiety was coursing through his veins like the rapids of a raging river. Zelda knew that this day weighed heavily on his mind the moment it was discussed three years ago. Now that it’s here, she knew he felt this immense pressure on his shoulders.

"You’re going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep doing that,” She commented.

Link didn’t bother to answer, instead, he stopped and gazed out the window towards Castle Town.

"Link?" Zelda began to worry. “Is everything okay?”

"You answered your own question,” He retorted without even looking at her.

With a sigh, Zelda walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt just how tense he was through his thick jacket.

“Today is all about you,” She attempted to reassure. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I was groomed for this time and time again,” Link answered, covering his face with his hand. “As my father’s only son, I have an image to uphold. The Isaacson name rests on my shoulders, I have to sustain it as much as I can.”

“I know, I myself-”

“Wouldn’t understand, Zelda.”

Three knocks sounded at the door, followed by three bells in the distance. Link took a deep breath then straightening, brushing out the invisible creases on his clothing.

“I have to go,” He muttered.

Link simply walked out of the room without saying a word, and Zelda followed him.

Mid-morning sunlight pierced through the tall glass windows, giving the chamber plenty of natural lighting for the ceremony. A variety of colors from the few stained-glass windows mixed in with the sunlight, giving a colorful aspect to the room. Massive flags of royal blue and gold, followed by a matching runner decorated the room presenting an elegant display of royalty. But the crowning piece to the entirety of it all was the paintings of the Kings of the Past. They hung just below the depictures of the creation of Hyrule. Link’s father’s portrait was hung a month after his passing, commissioned immediately by Mia herself. Someday Link’s own portrait will be up there.  
Only one throne sat at the end of the chamber, it’s dark cherrywood and ornate etchings upholstered in a deep blue stood out against the deep red canopy. An archbishop along with two high priests and three councilors stood off to the left, one of them holding the Tome of Hylia, while Zelda and three other councilors stood off to the right. On two pedestals to the right of the chair were the orb and scepter and the formal crown of Hyrule’s King, each sitting on velvet pillows. Made of gold, the elegant design made the piece unique, with a smaller triforce in between each design with a simple teardrop diamond. But the most notable feature was a gold triforce and eagle with a single diamond in the center triangle.  
A choir of eight stood above the room in the catwalk, all producing beautiful sounds that echoed throughout the room. They quieted down when the grand pipe organ in the corner bellowed out an emotional and powerful tune as Link made his grand entrance. The music resonated through everyone, they all gazed at their former prince. Some members of the court were there for Arn’s coronation so watching the late king’s son walk down the same path brought a tear to their eyes. They watched his every move, taking notice of how he changed from what used to be a boyish and childish prince, to a stoic and mature king. Zelda kept a small smile on her face, happy for her brother. She only wishes her mother was here to witness this event.  
Link ascended the few steps stopping before the archbishop with a neutral look on his face. He took a quick glance at Zelda, noticing her beaming smile. After the music let out one last powerful note, it faded into silence, a hushed murmur from the crowd taking its place. He knelt before the archbishop, pressing a fist over his heart while bowing his head.

"Sire," The archbishop began. “Are you willing to take the sacred oath?”

"I willingly," Link's strong reply echoed throughout the chamber.

“Do you swear to uphold the law, and protect the peoples of Hyrule and its surrounding territories, to abide by their respective laws and customs?”

“I do.”

“Will you use your power for the greater good to use it to pass off judgment when necessary?”

“I will.”

“Will you hold the laws of the gods first and foremost above all, to perform righteous acts in the face of adversity, to abide by royal laws when necessary? Will you preserve the customs of Hyrule and maintain the kingdom to your utmost ability?”

“All I promise to uphold.”

The Archbishop turned to take the Tome of Hylia from the other priest.

“Rise and place your hand upon the Tome,” He spoke.

And Link so did as instructed, placing his hand upon the book while raising the other one.

“The promises which I have made here before you today,” Link recited the ending oath from memory. “I will perform and keep, so help me by Hylia herself.”

Once completed, the Tome of Hylia was handed off to a priest to be held. The archbishop gestured for Link to take a seat on the throne. Link moved to do so, hesitating before it. But with one deep breath, inhale-exhale, he set on the plush cushion. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed movement examining as the other priest moved to bring over the blessed oil. The blond took this as a cue to remove his gloves and outstretched his palms one overlapping the other. The archbishop drew the triforce in the king-to-be’s palm.

“By hand, anointed with blessed oil,” He recited. Then he moved to repeat the gesture on Link’s forehead. “By head, anointed with blessed oil.”

The crown was then brought over, Link bowed his head slightly. With it raised up, the archbishop asked:

“Will you, Linkoln Aurellius Cyrille Isaacson, reign in an era of peace and justify the laws established by the gods to uphold the sacred text given in the Tome of Hylia?

“I will,” Link replied keeping his gaze low. “Unless my death or heir take me.”

The archbishop stepped away as Link rose to his feet. Then the scepter and orb were brought forward. Link stared at the golden objects for a moment and took a deep breath. With slightly shaky hands he reached for the golden objects, taking the scepter into his right and the orb into his left. He became stiff as a wooden board and held his breath in the second the Archbishop recited:

"The divine sisters crown you today as Hyrule’s King, may Din bless you and keep you, may Nayru protect you in all your ways, and may Farore give you faithful and quiet realms. I declare thee, King Linkoln!”

Subtly he released his breath and placed the scepter and orb back onto the cushion, turning to face the crowd again. Everywhere he saw were smiles and cheers as he placed his gloves back on. Turning to Zelda, he extended his hand and the princess gladly accepted it. Arm and arm they made their way down the runner. Link was to make his first appearance as King to his people, he knew they were patiently waiting in the center of town with excitement coursing their veins.  
A carriage awaited for them outside the main doors. The new king and princess stepped inside and let it take them to the balcony that overlooked the center of town. There was silence in the cabin, but the new king’s ears heard nothing but noise as his heart was beating a million miles a minute. Link was able to keep his appearance hidden, he remained in the shadows, while a guard banged his spear against the concrete to silence the crowd. He cleared his throat, his voice bellowing out amongst the roaring fountain.

“I give you,” He announced. “His royal majesty, King Linkoln.”

There was an eruption of applause and cheers as _“Hylia save King Linkoln!”_ rose above it all. Link waved to his subjects with a beaming smile. He felt himself relax as there were smiles, cheers, and whistles everywhere.

The festivities began the moment the king and princess stepped inside the castle. Hylians young and old rejoiced, celebrating by dancing and laughing.

A new reign in Hyrule had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering where Queen Mia is in this? Oh, that will be told in due time! I used the oath from Queen Elizabeth II's coronation as inspiration for the coronation scene. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please feel free to let me know.
> 
> https://www.ebay.com/itm/Mens-Gold-King-Crown-Imperial-Medieval-Fleur-De-Lis-Full-Circle-Round-T1747-/312020307955?_trksid=p2349526.m4383.l4275.c1#viTabs_0
> 
> This is Link's crown but with more of a description that I provided.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay, two massive programming assignments held me back.

"Your Majesty," Terra, the castle’s chamberlain quietly knocked on the doors, then entered. "Good morning, your majesty." 

Following her was a young man, who appeared to be in his late teens, he had auburn hair and gray eyes. Terra began to put out the fire, asking the young man to open the curtains letting in the warm sunlight. Link breathed a content sigh as he turned onto his right side. She opened the last curtain as Link began to wake. He sat up, still a little groggy. 

"Good morning, your majesty! I hope the light doesn’t bother you." Terra said with a smile. “Shall I run a bath or shower for you?”

“A shower, please,” Link tiredly said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Right away. Sire, if I may, I would like to introduce you to your new personal attendant.”

The King looked to the auburn-haired man as Terra went to run the shower. 

"M-My name is Fenwick Weiger, your Majesty," The man, named Fenwick, said. “I’ll be taking care of you and providing you with whatever you shall need.”

"Mhm," Was all the blond could muster right now.

The king rose to his feet and headed towards the bathroom. Terra demonstrated what clothes to get out for the king even on a daily basis, what needed to be used to prepare a bath or shower, and told him the number one rule of caring for the King, never touch his circlet unless necessary. Link only wore his crown during formal occasions, he wore his circlet as an everyday accessory. It was a much simpler piece compared to the crown, handcrafted in gold with the royal crest engraved in the center. Terra told the attendant that he was responsible for making the King’s bed while he was washing up. Immediately, the attendant got to it, straightening the sheets, fixing the duvet, and fluffing the pillows. 

"Be sure to prepare his clothes for tonight as well," The Chamberlain mentioned.

"What is tonight?" Fenwick asked as he finished up.

“Tonight is his Majesty’s birthday gala,” The older woman looked at the servant incredulously. “Haven’t you noticed the activity when you arrived here this morning?”

Fenwick looked away with a bit of color on his face. He admits that he did not notice the preparations as he was far too nervous. Link emerged from the bathroom garbed in a dressing gown as he towel-dried his hair. 

“I’ve left you with everything for now,” Terra acknowledged. “Come find me at breakfast for further instructions. But for now, obey his majesty.”

Fenwick gave a febrile nod. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, your Majesty?” Fenwick asked. 

“Not at the moment,” Link responded. “But for now, just tidy the room up a bit.”

“Yes, sire,”

Fenwick did as he was told while Link began to dress. He dressed in a deep blue long-sleeved shirt with golden cuffs, more golden trimming lined the tall collar. His shirt was tucked into black trousers which were stuffed into polished black boots. A belt looped around his hips to keep his trousers up, and decorated on the buckle was an engraved triforce symbol. His circlet was the finished piece to his attire. As he was finishing up, Fenwick was done as well. There was a very pregnant pause in the room as the King adjusted himself.

“Shall I bring you breakfast or will you eat in the dining hall?” The servant mentioned. 

“I’ll be in the dining hall,” The King answered. 

He left his room. Fenwick followed suite, trying to stay behind by at least a couple feet. Together they made their descent down to the dining hall. There, Zelda was at the table who appeared to be waiting for her brother. Link took his seat at the head of the table. Fenwick stood just a few feet away in case his majesty would need something. Breakfast had been served just a few minutes later. 

“I was wondering when you would come,” Zelda implored. 

“I was woken late,” Link answered, clearly annoyed. “Again.”

“There’s a reason for that you know. Terra knows how late you stay up and when you get to bed. She has every reason to wake you up late, she cares you know.”

Zelda had this smug look on her face and Link simply rolled his eyes and took a drink of his wine

“Oh and the Calatian Princess is on her way,” Zelda mentioned. “Konallii mentioned it to me earlier.” Konallii is the castle’s messenger.

There was a spray of red followed by a series of coughs. 

“She’s what?” He sputtered. “When did she depart for Hyrule?”

“A fortnight ago,” The princess informed. “Just this morning she passed through Kakariko village.”

“Why wasn’t I notified of this? Elias is supposed to notify me of everything that happens within the borders.”

“You were still asleep by the time she passed through,” 

“That’s still no excuse,”

He went back to finish the meal, however, halfway through trepidation coursed through him as this odd feeling settled deep in his gut. In minutes he was to meet his betrothed, a foreign princess he was to marry simply for the sake of an alliance. The king excused himself and walked towards the foyer. There, he noticed Heathwick, the castle’s steward speaking with Lord Elias most likely about the princess’s arrival. Something shoved the nervousness aside within the king, anger, perturbation perhaps? All of which was directed toward the Grand Statorial.  
Three days after King Arn’s funeral, it was determined that the deed was done by an assassin sent from one of the northwestern kingdoms. His name hadn’t been identified just yet. Lord Elias doubled down on his resources, using anything he could to gain further information. A lead came to him one day just before the then Prince’s twentieth birthday that there were six other hits in various kingdoms, but no name was provided. Link had been growing impatient with the councilor as it shouldn’t be taking this long to catch a killer. If anything, it seemed as though Link was kept in the dark of it all. 

"Councilor,” Link barked. “Any new information?

"None, your majesty,” the Grand Statorial answered. “He’s remained quiet for a while now.”

"Then have guards posted in every corner of the castle. I don’t want to take any chances.”

"Yes milord,” Elias swallowed hard. “Right away.”

Heathwick sauntered up to the King clearing his throat. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” He apologized. “But the Princess is here.”

“Thank you, Heathwick,” The King responded. “I’m afraid our meeting will have to wait, I’m due in court.”

Zelda joined the group just as Link was leaving. Zelda and Elias stepped outside and patiently waited as a royal purple carriage with silver trim rolled through the gates. The carriage rounded the fountain and stopped at the foot. A Calatian guard opened the door for the Princess and Elias quickly rushed forward to help her out of the carriage by offering his hand. She gladly accepted it and stepped out. She seemed relieved to finally be out of that confined space after two weeks of travel. She turned to face the Hylians, her beauty was that of the rarest flower, gorgeous and flawless. Her caramel-blond hair was softly curled and tied up into a loose bun, her silver eyes were that of clear diamonds. She wore a beautiful purple lace and chiffon gown, the straps were tied in the back of her neck. Around her midsection was a pitch-black corset and around her shoulders was a gold bell-sleeved lace shrug. A beautiful headband made of gold and amethysts, a simple piece that sat directly on the crown of her head. The band was made entirely of pure gold that had alternating big and small amethysts. She truly was known as the Jewel of Calatia. Elias stood in between Link and the Princess and cleared his throat.

"Milady,” He began. “May I present to you, the Princess of Calatia. Your highness, this is Princess Zelda

"Annekah nda Benkati ot Hirule." Zelda spoke in flawless ancient hylian. “Moka goeare.”

"Aroti maji." She spoke in the same language as if it was perfected over the years with a curtsy. “Moka goeare.” 

"Allow me to show you inside,”

The two women began to head inside. 

"I would love that, thank you." Her Calatian accent was thick and beautiful.

They made their way back inside. The princess was awestruck at the interior of the foyer, with a high vaulted ceiling, banners with the royal crest hanging down with a grand crystal chandelier in the center, and a wide ruby red runner stretching from beginning to end. 

“My this is beautiful,” The calatian muttered. 

“Mm, yes it is,” Zelda agreed. “Allow me to show you to your room.”

The two made their way up a flight of stairs and down a corridor until they reached the first door on the left. 

"Here we are,” The blond informed as she opened the door. “Here is your room.”

The entire room had a sophisticated atmosphere. The walls were painted in a light creme color to accent to the lighter furniture. The pieces had dark undertones to them while it complimented the plush dark purple upholstery. The duvet and the drapes were the same color as the upholstery giving the room a massive pop of color. Elegant details such as perfume bottles, flower vases, and trinkets were scattered about the room. A massive bookshelf sat next to the door followed by a small seating area. A gorgeous and ornately decorated mirror stood beside a tall wardrobe, it held golden etchings and a silvery finish. But the most impressive feature was the section of glass windows with a rounded top, a set of double glass doors led out to a beautiful balcony. It let in plenty of natural lighting and gave an impressive view of the gardens below. 

"This is beautiful," Her Highness cajoled as she walked in. “It’s so sophisticated and dignified.” She turned to Zelda with this massive smile. “Thank you.” 

"Mm,” The hylian began. “I put it together myself. I was rather thankful you mentioned what you liked and didn’t like in your letters.”

“I should be thanking you for this. I feel so at home.”

Zelda gave a smile as the princess took a moment to look over and examine her new living quarters. She knew that her bags were being taken care of and brought up. Without thinking she strolled out to the balcony gazing out to the land that she would soon be calling home. She looked down at the gardens, noticing an assortment of colorful flowers. She ached to walk the gardens because doing so was one of her favorite pastimes while in Calatia. While lost in thought she didn’t hear Zelda follow her, the hylian moving to stand next to the Calatian.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” She asked. “I could let you rest before this evening, or perhaps I could give you a tour of the castle?”

“A tour would be lovely,” The foreign princess answered. 

Zelda led the princess back to the foyer, but she provided more information about the grandeur of the entranceway. The two walked through corridors and halls. The princess had told Zelda that she wanted to stay far away from the grand ballroom as much as possible because she didn’t want to make her appearance too early, which also meant staying away from the court as well. So, Zelda simply told her friend how impressive the grand ballroom was, what types of celebrations took place there. The Hylian had an idea to show her friend the current singleton throne that sat. So she leads her through a secret passageway to a catwalk that rose high above the court. The princess noticed how massive the court was. All the lords and ladies that were gossiping and chattering like a flock of cuccos with one another. She knew how they could be as she attended her mother’s court a few times while back home. The foreign princess immediately noticed the one throne that sat. She took note of the dark wood upholstery, wondering if the second throne was the same as the other one. Her eyes drifted to the blond that stood near three younger men. She assumed they were his lords-in-waiting, he had this bored look on his face as he cradled a glass of wine. The two women watched as he moved towards the throne, the three younger men stayed behind. But they watched as two men from opposite sides of the room followed Link and stood beside him, appearing as though they were talking. Zelda motioned for the princess to follow her, and she did, heading back where they came. 

“I’ll show you the gardens next,” She told. 

The two walked out to the gardens. The fresh air felt refreshing and the warm sunlight felt wonderful on their skin, and the breeze flowing through their hair. Zelda told her how the gardeners were selected based on skills techniques. Besides the interior and exterior of the castle, the gardens were the second area to be the most cared for. She told her friend of the many species of flora on the grounds. As the two strolled through, the foreign princess noticed red-winged butterflies, blue and red sparrows, even a pigeon or two. She loved to be outside enjoying the sounds of nature. She noticed a bench in between two flourishing rose bushes. The area was shady and she thought the shade would be nice. When the princess sat down, she breathed a sigh of relief as the breeze combined with the shade felt wonderful.

“Princess?” Zelda asked, concerned. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” The other woman responded. “I just want to relax for a while and maybe talk with you.”

The blond sat beside her friend and there was a moment of silence.

“Hyrule is so beautiful,” The calatian inquired, breaking the silence. “There’s so much to see and do.”

“Yes,” Zelda answered. “You’ll make an excellent queen.” She smiled. 

“I’m not so sure, my frukm.” The Calatian looked away with a sad look on her face. “I didn’t have any political decision making in Calatia.”

“You miss home, don’t you?”

“Yes, Especially my mishur and rishur.”

“Oh, you have a family. I don’t think you ever mentioned that in your letters.”

“I didn’t want to mention my family just yet.”

“Well, we can always talk tonight at the gala.” Zelda gave a smile. 

The calatian returned the smile. 

“Your Highness,” A voice called. 

The two looked around until Zelda looked up and noticed Fenwick. 

“Princess,” He said again. “His Majesty wishes to speak with you immediately.”

Zelda gave a sigh. 

“Well,” She began. “I better go.” She looked at her friend. “You’re welcome to do whatever you want around the castle.”

With that, Zelda rose to her feet and left. The foreign princess spent much of her time outdoors, walking amongst the gardens. She meandered through until she wandered into the eastern garden. The Calatian was in awe at the sight. While growing up, she studied the different species of flora within Hyrule. One of her favorites was the Silent Princess. A pure white flower with blue tips, that was considered an endangered species. It survived in the wild, but domestically it failed to thrive.  
With a tired sighed she walked back into the castle. She decided to go back to her room and rest before the gala tonight. While walking through the halls, she caught a few glimpses of looks from passersby. She recognized a few of them from the court from earlier. Some of them were blank looks, others were in disgust. She’s never felt so alienated in one place before. Was it because she was foreign? Or did the King’s court not approve of her? Without thinking she bolted into a run, with tears brimming in her eyes. She somehow made it back to her room and hasn’t felt more relieved to enjoy the peace and quiet. The princess collapsed on her bed feeling nothing but sweet sweet relief as she lay upon a real bed, one that she’s seen in a fortnight of travel. Her eyelids grew heavy, with a yawn she fell asleep, drifting off before the celebration tonight.

……………………..

“He still hasn’t been found yet?!” Zelda exclaimed. 

“Keep your voice down!” Link barked. “Elias is working the best he can. This doesn’t happen overnight.”

“How long is this going to continue, Link? How long before our parents finally get their peace? And what about us? This has been gnawing at us since the day our father was killed!”

“Our father? You mean my father. You’re mother couldn’t live long enough to see her golden years.” Link’s voice was emotionless.

The distraught look on Zelda’s face showed how heartbroken she was. Tears gathered in her eyes and she ran out of the room and down the hall in tears.

…  
..  
.  
.  
..  
...

The Calatian Princess was woken just a few hours later by a short knocking on her door.. With some assistance, she was dressed in two-tone crinkle organza over a teal satin to give that moonlight glow. Her corset and peplums are made from an iridescent tiny scale patterned brocade. There were stacked silver vine lace over a floral metallic lace to trim her neckline and corset. For that glimmer, crystals and pearls twinkle throughout the lace. Chains decorated with pearls and shards of silver drape over the shoulders and the front of her skirt, but it perfectly matched her necklace which was a beautiful moonstone necklace that had a gauge sterling silver byzantine chain with a chainset moonstone. Her tiara was also a moonstone tiara. Made entirely out of sterling silver it was set with a moonstone as its center and featured smaller versions of the center stone, accessing the main one. She styled her hair into a loose bun with a few flyaways for the finishing and final touch, a shawl was around her shoulders.  
The Calatian was escorted down to the ballroom personally by two guards. Their armor clanking along with her heels clicking was the only two sounds she heard. She was nervous about tonight. She was making her first appearance to his majesty and his court. She knew how quickly gossip would spread. Having been in her mother’s own court countless times she heard many false rumors spread about her and her brother. But that was the Calatian Royal Court, which was entirely different from the Hylian Royal Court.  
Long before she knew it, one guard told her that they had arrived. The moment she laid on her fiance her breath was taken away. He wore a white long sleeve tunic with a high collar. Over that was a green vest which was the same length as the tunic and also had a high collar, and trimmed in gold. A brown belt bearing the royal crest on its buckle was around his waist, holding the two garments in place. He wore white trousers that were tucked into polished brown boots. Lastly, he wore his formal crown and a gold medallion was around his neck, which also had the royal crest engraved into it. The foreigner was momentarily taken aback by him. Never before in her life had she seen a man as handsome as him. She felt her heart began to race the moment he turned to look at her and gave a soft smile. She returned the smile and walked up to him.

"You must be the princess,” He uttered. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips. 

"And you as well, your majesty," The princess responded with a slight curtsy. “I should congratulate you on your birthday,” Her Highness spoke. 

“Thank you,” The King responded. “I had no say in tonight. My council insisted I have a gala, as this is the first one I’ve had in six years.”

“You’ve gone six years without a birthday celebration? I don’t mean to judge, but surely Zelda or your family would’ve wanted to celebrate.” 

She was trying to be careful with her words.

“I tire of celebrating rather quickly,” That wasn’t the full truth. “I had a reason to not celebrate at all.”

The subject was quickly changed. 

“I admit that I’m nervous,” The brunette queried. “I’m making my official appearance to your court.”

“Don’t be,” Link reassured. “My court knows not to speak ill of anyone while I’m around.”

The princess took a deep breath, held in for a few seconds, then quietly exhaled. The doors clicked and swung open with a slight creak, music from the small orchestra poured through reaching the Princess’s ears. It was a majestic piece with elegant undertones. She linked her arm with her fiance’s and they began their descent down the stairs. The crowd’s gaze shifted to the doors as the betrothed couple made their grand entrance. The calatian saw a massive group of vibrant gowns and coats and a variety of expressions. Some looked at her with a smile while others had grim faces. The foreigner wasn’t sure what she was going to expect as this was her grand introduction to everyone. After the couple made their way to the center of the room the orchestra finished their introduction piece. Link motioned for silence with a slight raise of his hand. 

"Welcome everyone!” He greeted with a smile. “I thank you all for joining me to celebrate this evening. I know many of you have been waiting for this for a long time.” 

The crowd laughed at that little joke. The princess glanced around and noticed warm smiles everywhere she looked. 

"I have with me here the Princess of Calatia,” He announced. "She is to be your future Queen as we are to wed within the coming months.”

Applause filled the room once again, growing louder by the second. Then Link signaled to the orchestra, and music filled the chamber once again. People began to dance, while some erupted into endless chatter with the people around them while dinner was served. Trays of steaming meals and ice cold glasses of red and white wine, rose, water, tea, and coffee. People of the court wished Link a Happy Birthday, but for him, he never found his birthday to be a happy occasion. Growing up his father made sure to make his birthday a grand occasion. Even though he had his sister, he always felt alone on this day.  
Link motioned for the princess to follow him as they made their way to the head table. Zelda was already seated to the right of the middle chair. Once they sat, two servants made their way around to the trio, one carrying a tray of steaming meals while the other brought a tray filled with drinks. Link chose a glass of red wine, Zelda took white wine, and the foreign princess took one of rose. As the calatian ate, she savored every bite of the delicacies Hyrule’s cuisine had to offer. The juiciness of the well-seasoned meat, how tender the vegetables were, all combined with the sweet and savory taste of the sauce. She observed as nobles spun and leaped about as the orchestra combined various tunes into one. Lords and ladies from notable families approached the table to engage in conversation with the king. The calatian noticed movement, watching as the head chef wheeled out a five-tiered cake. Its vibrant white icing mixed with swirls of navy blue with drips of flaking gold accents. Link took one look at that gaudy piece and wished he could toss it out the window. Sure his guests would enjoy it and comment on how lovely it is, and that the head chef did such an excellent job. Goddesses he could hear those high pitched tones of their voices now. 

“Are you going to apologize?” Zelda suddenly asked as she took a drink of wine. “After all, what you said earlier was rather hurtful.”

Link chuckled. “Please, I meant every word.” He answered. “Your poor mother’s heart was too weak to fulfill my father’s duties, it was no wonder the council deemed her as Queen-consort rather than a full fledged queen.”

“My mother had every right to sit on that same throne as him.” Anger surged through the princess’s blood, boiling beneath her skin. “I am a princess for a reason, I’ll have you know. If anything, your father couldn’t live long enough to have a proper reign.”

The king shot to his feet as he slammed his hand on the same. Wine glasses, silverware, and plates clattered and clanged at the sudden movement. The calatian too jumped at the king’s abrupt behavior, staring at his back as he stared down his sister. 

“You are a princess by marriage!” He growled lowly. “Enough of this childish behavior, you’re causing a scene.”

With that he drifted himself away from the party and Zelda. He grabbed another glass of red wine off of a passing tray moving to linger on the balcony. A cool breeze flowed through the land as an inky blackness veiled the sky dotted with twinkling stars. He gazed up at the sky and he swore he could see the stars dance. The silence was all he heard, save for the restless crickets chirping their songs. The deep red liquid in the cordial glass was swirled around, nearly splashing over the rim. Then he gave a defeated sigh, letting his gaze wander upwards his mind drifting off to Hylia knows where. The king heard the doors open. While rolling his eyes and giving another sigh, he downed the rest of his wine in one swig, then set it off to the side. 

"Listen, Zelda,” He began, turning to face whoever it was. “Oh!” It wasn’t Zelda.

The calatian princess stood there with a nervous look on her face as she fiddled her fingers together. 

"I’m sorry,” She said, looking down and away. “I was hoping to have a moment alone with you, your majesty.” 

“Of course,” He gestured for her to come further out. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to join me.” 

The princess moved to stand beside the king, an awkward silence soon setting in; neither of them were sure what to say to each other. 

“This does give us a proper chance to talk,” Link suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence. “I was forbidden from contacting you for so long. So please, your highness, tell me what I need to know about you.”

The Princess thought for a moment.

“Well you know about my kingdom,” She inquired. “So there really isn’t much to say.”

“Tell me about your family,” The blond asked. 

“Well, my uems and emcle rule Cereval, and they have two sons, my ciesoums, Sybil and Julian. Cereval is Calatia’s sister kingdom which is just as prosperous. My father King Artaemus and my mother Queen Bronwyn ruled Calatia for quite some time. But shortly after my fourteenth year, my father was assassinated, so my mother ruled by herself until my older brother was of age to be coronated.” 

“Anything about yourself I should know?” He raised a brow. 

“Well,” She thought for a moment. “Hylian is my second language, so I like to classify myself as fluent in it. I adore horses as I used to ride my own whenever I had the time. I love to play the piano as well as a few other instruments and I am excellent with a brush. Painting is one of my favorite pastimes.” Her cheeks bloomed a bright red. “Goodness, I’m rambling on about myself, I haven’t given you a chance to talk your majesty.” 

“My mother had a weak constitution when she was pregnant with me, so it was really no surprise when she died shortly after I was born.” He started. “My father raised me on his own until he met another woman. He took to her instantly and I wasn’t really surprised when they married shortly after. Zelda is my half-sister, so that was her mother my father married.” He took a deep breath. “When I was eighteen he too was assassinated, my step-mother took over his duties until she couldn't take it anymore. A month after his passing she died as well, by heartbreak as our physician said. Three years after I took the throne and I’ve been a sovereign since then.”

“Oh my, you’ve experienced quite a bit.”

“Yes,” He nodded. “And I’m hellbent on finding the bastard that killed my father.”

The princess swallowed hard, thinking of a way to change the subject a little. 

“Is there anything else I should know?” She carefully asked. “I really want to know who you are, your majesty.”

“First off, simply call me Link no need to be so formal with me. But I was born with the gift of the gods,” He replied as he summoned a ball of magic. “Not only that but I’m highly skilled in the art of combat and I am proficient in a few instruments.”

“Oh… I see.” Nervously she cleared her throat. “I don’t mean to intrude, but I see your relationship with Zelda is a bit…”

“Strained? Let’s just say we’ve never been on the best of terms. Speaking of Zelda,” He mentioned “I need to speak to her.”

He began to head back inside, but stopped halfway.

“Feel free to enjoy some dessert,” He uttered with a smile. “I’m sure it’s being passed around right now.”

“Only if you save a dance or two for me,” The calatian gave a coy smile, one Link returned with a wink.

He headed back inside the ballroom while the princess stayed on the balcony for a few more minutes, after going back into the buoyant crowd, she happened to spot the siblings up in a secluded part of the room. She knew they were putting their differences aside. During the remainder of the social hour, she danced with a couple of lords and talked with a group of ladies that had taken an interest in her. The more she socialized with the king’s court the more she felt as ease and all the paranoia from the looks of those passersby earlier were washed away. As promise Link saved a moment or two to dance with the foreign princess, whether it be something as simple as the traditional waltz or a fast paced jig. But mostly, the king and future queen spent a majority of the night together, talking about people, places, and things that were failed to be mentioned on the balcony all while sharing laughs. The night ended with Link tell his guests just how grateful he was for everybody to attend. People left in small amounts, so when the ballroom was silent as a tomb, Link offered to escort the calatian princess back to her room. 

"I hope you enjoyed your evening,” He asked. 

"I most certainly did," Her Highness said going into her room, but she stopped and turned to face Link. “True to its word, Hylian celebrations are something to experience.”

"I wish you a good night, your highness.” Link gave her a real smile. 

"Goodnight," She returned the smile, a slight bit of color on her cheeks "Oh, and Link,"

"Yes?" He stopped and faced her.

"Just call me Jallissa," She winked.

She then closed her door. Link smiled again, this time to himself.

"Jallissa," He repeated. “A gorgeous name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/daisyviktoria/art/Purple-Chiffon-and-Lace-Elf-Princess-Gown-449679273  
(The Calatian Princess's Dress when she first arrives in Hyrule)
> 
> Calatia is pronounced as Cah-lay-shuh
> 
> "Annekah nda Benkati Ot Hirule" = Hello and welcome to hyrule  
Moka Goeare" = Nice to Meet you
> 
> "Aroti Maji" = Thank you, your highness  
Moka goeare" =it's my pleasure.
> 
> (This form of Hylia is taken from Kasuto.net where they have an extensive dictionary for Hylian.)
> 
> I used a language generator to create the Calatian language:
> 
> "Frukm" = Friend  
"Mishur" = Mother  
"Rishur" = Brother  
"Uems" = Aunt  
"Emcle" = Uncle  
"Ciesoums" = Cousins
> 
> (Jallissa's outfit for Link's birthday celebration):  
https://www.deviantart.com/firefly-path/art/Moonlight-Elven-Gown-633666285
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/camias/art/Elegant-Headpiece-Tiara-84241681
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/camias/art/Elegant-Headpiece-Tiara-84241681
> 
> (All credit goes to the original creators of the pieces).
> 
> Chapter 4 is going to take me a little longer simply because it has to be rewritten entirely.
> 
> Also, The Calatian Princess's name is revealed! YAAAYY!!! I wanted to keep her name a secret for the longest time, so I had quite the difficulty of what to call her instead of her name.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Link for Hylia's sake!" Zelda cried. "Give Jallissa a chance." 

Link gave Zelda a dry look pausing from brushing Epona. He was dressed in a simple commoner attire, with a green tunic over a long sleeved off-white shirt, off-white trousers tucked into dusty brown boots. No jewels, no gold nothing. He felt normal and if anything, he felt free. It was simple attire for the cool autumn air. The leaves were beginning to change color shifting from green to reds and yellows and oranges. Castle Town was preparing for it’s annual Harvest Festival which was to take place within a few days. The season was considered to be the best time of the year as crops were at the peak of their time. Farmers and merchants gathered their items to sell to customers, so that their products can be used as decorations. 

Normally the stable hands would take care of the horses, but the king insisted that he do it himself. He needed some time away from the life of luxury so, when he gets the opportunity he takes it in full swing. The Royal Stables were home to purebred steeds, as they were only the finest for Hyrule’s Royal Family. There were many fine horses to choose from, but Epona was the king’s most trusted mare. Her loyalty remained unmatched from anyone else, she had been a birthday gift from the late king when Link was a boy. She grew into a beautiful and stunning clydesdale with white markings along her hooves and snout, her mane and tail also white. Epona was a beautiful mare and Link assigned a team of the most trusted staff to look after her. 

“I never said I wasn’t going to do so, Zelda,” Link corrected as he moved to saddle the mare. “You have to realize what this marriage is based on.”

“Yes, I know. But it wouldn’t hurt to get close to Jallissa at least a little bit.”

“No!” 

The sudden wave of anger startled Zelda, causing her to jump back slightly. Link gave a sigh as he mounted the mare. 

“Do keep her entertained for me while I’m gone, will you? And please make an appearance in court for me.”

“And just where are you going?!” Zelda cried as her brother took off, Epona’s hooves clicking against the stone. “If you’re not home in an hour I’m sending the entire guard after you!”

Her cry fell on deaf ears and before long Link was way out of earshot. With a huff Zelda turned on her heal and headed back inside the castle. 

…

..

.

.

..

...

The air whipped against his face, staining his cheeks a slight red as he raced Epona her hooves hitting the ground _ hard _ . He was really pushing the mare to the limit today, even though he’ll feel guilty about it later but Link just _ had _ to get away from the castle at least… for a little bit. When he was by himself in the great outdoors he felt _ free _, felt like himself. The council had strictly resisted against this activity because Hylia knows if there would be anyone out to kill him. However, Link is fully capable of fending for himself - he has the gift of the gods for a reason; it was his top weapon of choice if he was ever asked. 

Link halted Epona to a stop in a clearing. A few trees nearby with a small lake in proximity. A gorgeous blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds as a calm breeze swept through the land. Pesky kargoroks and various birds flew around in the sky their shadows being casted from down below. The castle sat in the background of it all, a dim reminder that he should at some point return to that place; even the very tip peak of Death Mountain could be seen from this point. 

He breathed in the crisp autumn air as he dismounted the horse, taking a seat against a nearby tree, he watched as Epona walked over the pond for a drink. The outdoors were so peaceful and serene, he’s never felt more at ease. Link remembers when his father would take him to Lake Hylia for their monthly trip, the vivid memory of sitting on that outcropping while his father told him stories of the desert, about the sages that guarded the Arbiter’s Grounds. When they stayed too late, the two of them would stargaze for hours watching them twinkle like a thousand diamonds, naming a few constellations as well. 

When the mare finished, she trotted back over to her master and more or less plopped down beside him. She moved her head into Link’s lap, letting the young king card his fingers through her mane. Link could feel his eyes lids drawing shut. Then they did. But the immediately shot open the moment he felt a chill go down his spine, and it was the cool air either. He shot to his feet whipping his head around left and right. Link felt his neck stiffen and tense as a tingly-like feeling crept down his spine. _ I’m being watched, _he thought. But by who? And where were they? 

He whipped his head around once more the moment he heard hooves clopping against the ground. A pitch black horse came charging forward, it’s rider with a hood up, blocking Link from seeing who it was. He summoned his magic, ready to fight whoever this was. Until…

The rider halted his steed to a stop just a few feet away, pulling down his hood to reveal dark blue hair and deep grey eyes.

_Son of a bitch! _

“VanGuard?!” Link questioned. “For Farore’s sake did Zelda send you out here?” 

“In all fairness I was simply following orders,” the rider, named VanGuard defended.

“You could’ve disobeyed her orders. My power is above hers by any m-”

“She threatened to renounce my court status if I didn’t.”

There was a very pregnant pause after that. There was a _ smack _as Link’s hand collided with his face followed by a groan.

“She is a lower status she can’t do that.” He complained. 

VanGuard opened his mouth to say something-

_Snap! _

This uneasy chill ran down both of their spines as they looked behind the tree. No one. No one was there. VanGuard suggested heading back to the castle. And for once? For once, Link pushed his stubbornness aside and agreed, mounting their horses and made the trip back. 

_So much for that personal time to himself. _

** _._ **

Mere minutes later, the two men pulled their horses into the stables, letting the stablehands take care of everything this time. The moment Link stepped out of the stables nothing but anger raced through him. 

Thankfully Zelda was in the foyer, with this shit-eating grin on her face, which quickly turned sour the moment she spotted her brother when he walked through the main doors. 

“Make me look like a child again,” He threatened, voice low. “I can and will have you locked in your chambers every time I step outside.”

“But Link-” The princess began to argue. 

“No! Don’t even speak. You are in no position to be doing so at this moment.” His eyes bore right through Zelda. She shrunk down slightly, cheeks growing red. “Don’t you ever threaten to renounce someone’s court status to follow your orders because that can and will be revoked.” 

With that he walked past her, making his way to his study. Zelda simply stood there embarrassed as ever, but… she was merely looking out for her brother. She didn’t want to see him end up the same fate as their father. That assassin was still on the loose, who knows when he could strike again. 

………………….

The rest of the day passed by without interruption. Link made an appearance at court all while avoiding Zelda as much as possible. He couldn’t bear to be in her presence at the moment, let alone look her in the eyes. He did, however, enjoy the company of Jallissa despite his little outburst earlier. He needed someone other than Zelda to talk to during court. 

……………………

Later that night, Zelda entered Jallissa’s quarters with a soft knock, 

“Jallissa,” She gently spoke. “Can we talk?” 

The calatian closed her book and set it against the nightstand and adjusted herself against the headboard. Then with a hand she padded a spot on the bed. So, the blonde went over sitting down on the soft mattress. There was a curious look in Jallissa’s eyes, almost like a childlike innocence.

“I should come clean about my brother,” The hylian began. “My brother… he…” She swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat. “He… his heart is stone.” 

“What?” Jallissa gave a laugh. “I’m sorry I’m confused.” She raised a brow. “What do you mean?

Zelda proceeded to tell her friend the true reason why, going over the one single detail that Link never told. Realization struck Jallissa _ hard _. 

“I… I see,” She murmured. 

She went silent a second later, dipping her head so that her bangs covered her eyes.

“Our father’s passing was the hardest thing he had to witness. He hasn’t been the same since that day, and he refuses to love show affection to anyone. I should know I’ve received the tail end of it; even his anger and patience.” 

Stunned by Zelda’s words, tears bloomed in the corners of Jallissa’s eyes. She asked the hylian to go, wanting to be alone. So, Zelda did. Once the door closed with a soft _ click _Jallissa laid her head against her knees, arms wrapped around them as quiet sobs escaped her throat. The princess mourned the loss of her heart, it shattered into a million little pieces the blow hitting harder than expected. 

How can one simply not love anymore?

…

..

.

.

..

…

_“Link, son, please stay right where you are.” _

_“Father! No!” _

_The young prince was restrained by two accomplices as he was forced to look upon the form of the assassin holding the king by the back of his head blade pressed to the king’s throat. _

_“Don’t you worry you little brat,” The assassin mentioned, smile twisted into an evil grin. “You and dear daddy will be seeing each other very soon!” _

_He began to dig the edge of the blade into skin, when a small entourage of guards burst through the doors. _

_“You leave me no choice!" The assassin screeched._

_Then in one swift motion he slit the King’s throat blood flying everywhere. _

_“Father!” The young prince screamed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. _

And then he woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so sorry this took so long! This will never happen again! I apologize for any grammar and or spelling mistake there may be, as well as the shortness and lack of content. I completed this very late! But I do hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

He jolted awake, his cheeks wet not only with tears, but with blood. He could feel that hot crimson running down his cheeks, dripping onto the sheets. Slowly he looked down only to find... nothing. They were merely tear drops. Relief flooded him like a tidal wave, washing the nightmare off and out to sea, never to be seen again. His mind a jumbled and confused mess.  _ Just a dream, Link,  _ He thought as he took several shaky breaths in an attempt to calm himself.  _ Just a dream.  _ That night had haunted him, plaguing his dreams that turned them into nightmares. He figured said nightmares were the cause of his insomnia, as the young king would often find himself roaming around the castle in the dead of night. The night staff would often ask in concern but he simply brushed them off, ignoring them entirely. That night… that goddess-awful night would not stop playing over and over again and again.  _ By Hylia make it stop!  _

Because the young king had watched his own father’s assassination. 

Link did not waste any time in dilly dallying. He rose from the bed long before Fenwick was to make his rounds and proceeded to dress himself. The moment Fenwick came knocking at the door was when Link slammed them open and headed to the dining hall for breakfast leaving the attendant shocked and bemused at the king’s sudden actions.  _ This wasn’t like him in the slightest.  _

He skipped breakfast entirely, finding that he had little to no appetite. Typically he would make his wake to the morning session of court but instead made a turn to head to his study.  _ Alone. He wanted to be alone.  _ No interactions, no meetings, no court, no Zelda and no… Jallissa. A hand collided with his face upon realizing that she was still here.  _ Of course she’s still here you idiot,  _ The inner voice snapped.  _ She is to be your wife, she does not plan on leaving any time soon.  _ Bloody fucking hell. If he could just get through today, then a better day awaited him tomorrow. He could hear the council already nagging him over documents, treaties, reports all of which were awaiting on his desk, and the court. He was in no proper state of mind to be dealing with those gossip mongers, not today. Countless unknown voices rang through his head but the one that stuck out the most… was his father’s. 

Link could still hear the panic in his voice from the nightmare, the need for him to stay where he was. He wanted to move but his body wouldn’t let him. 

The moment he reached his study, all he found was silence. Sheer and utter oh so sweet silence. With a hand upon the doorknob he summoned a soft white light and heard the door click. But the magic spread along the walls, like vines growing along an old abandoned structure.  _ Soundproof.  _ He wouldn’t be able to hear any outside noise. But the balcony doors remained opened as the sounds of nature seemed to be the only thing that calmed him these days. 

His gaze shifted to his desk. Lo and behold stacks of paper stood on the corners.  _ Just fucking great.  _ He had nothing better to do, so he got to work. Approving budgets and grants, signing treaties and reports, reviewing inventory costs and the total stock of the royal treasury. 

He could tell this was going to be a long day.

……………………………..

**   
  
**

It was just after the hour of the midday meal and Link had finished all reports. Except one. It was the most important one of all… 

The budget for the annual-

“Harvest Fest?!” He cried. 

_ Oh shit.  _ That… that was today! Bloody fucking hell! It couldn't have been that time of year already? He whipped around in his chair and gazed outside. Yep it sure was. The leaves of the colors were beginning to change while the barks of the trees were beginning to shift in color. He snatched the paper and bolted to his feet. The door was quickly unlocked with a wave of his hand and he threw it open causing it to slam so hard against the adjacent wall that the sound could be heard throughout the castle. 

Why wasn’t he reminded of this? Surely the council would have said something yesterday. Or were they doing this without him in hopes of giving their king a break? He stopped halfway down a staircase when he realized this. He contemplated putting everything on his desk on hold for the day and staying cooped up in his room.  _ A king's duties are never done, my son.  _ He recalled his father's words.  _ For royalty, there is no such thing as rest for weary  _

His father was right. His duties were never finished no matter how much he tried to get ahead. Yesterday was a rare exception. Then again, the council had acted rather oddly and insisted that he spend some time by himself.  _ Don’t overthink it,  _ He thought.  _ Maybe the council took matters into their own hands.  _

Link continued on. Passersby gave a wave or a hello to the king and tried to respond as best as he could but often found himself giving a smile or a nod. 

The moment he reached the foyer, Gand Collier stepped just around the corner with a slight smile, and Link froze in place. Was… was Nathaniel right around the corner? Or was he waiting for Link to come down?

“I was just about to come to you, your majesty!” He said. He was strangely happy, his aura was  _ off _ . “We’re just about finished with the festival preparations. I was hoping you’d come and take a look at them.” 

Link took a moment to find the right words, stunned as he scanned the eyes of the Grand. “I-I…” He cleared his throat. “No. I trust your judgement.” 

Nathaniel’s gaze shifted to the paper in the king’s hand. 

“Ah! I was looking for that!” He took the paper and glanced over it. “It must’ve landed on your desk by mistake. My apologies, your majesty!” With a slight bow, Nathaniel turned on his heel. “The festival is about to start soon! I’m sure the princess is getting ready as we speak, I would recommend doing the same.” 

Link stood there. Shocked. His mind had many questions that ran a million miles a minute, barely having a chance to ask Nathaniel anything. Without another word he went to his chambers. He had this look on his face that was a mix between blank and confused. Why did Nathaniel act the way he did? His behavior was unnatural to say the least, it was almost… robotic as if the Grand was on autopilot. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary in terms of his speech patterns. 

Upon entering his chambers, Link found Fenwick laying out a few outfits on the bed. All of which ranged in warm colors of autumn. 

“How long have you been here?” link asked, tension slowly growing. “I never authorized anyone to enter here unless I give the word.”

“Ah, I apologize sire,” Fenwick shrunk down and glanced down as he wrung his hands together. “I figured to help you out with the festival.” 

Link ran a hand through his hair. He really couldn’t stay mad at Fenwick, this one time he would let this slide. 

“Alright,” He said. “Finish up and get out. I’ll be ready soon.” 

The attendant gave a nod as Link went straight to the bathroom. As he undressed and prepared the bath he had this… odd feeling wash over him. It was almost like yesterday, deep gut wrenching feeling, hairs on the back of the neck standing on end, and this feeling of being watched.  _ It’s just stress.  _ He tried to calm himself down.  _ That’s all it is.  _

Once the water was ready, he dipped inside and dunked fully underwater letting the warmth of the water rush over him like a blanket. Then he drifted down… down… down… 

_ _ _ “Father!”  _

_ _ _ The young prince sat there in utter horror as blood poured from his father’s neck staining the carpet below. It poured out like a fountain with no end of stopping. The way his father, now dead, looked laying there on the floor. His eyes wide open and mouth the same way left in a silent scream. The assassin belched out a maniacal laugh before jumping to where Link stood. He was flipped onto his back and shoved to the floor in a rough manner. Link stared up at him, his breathing growing rapidly by the second. He wanted to scream, cry out for help, but the moment he barely managed two words the same blade now drenched in Link’s father’s blood was pressed to his throat. _

_ _ _ The cold metal was slowly being pressed further and further, breaking the skin every so slightly. A wicked almost cynical smile spread across the assassin’s lips, his eyes filled with bloodlust and hysteria. The assassin reeled back and it felt like time slowed down as Link watched the sickle be brought down in one fluid motion. But then it froze just millimeters from his skin as the assassin cried out in pain.  _

_ _ _ An arrow had pierced his shoulder clean through. The assassin jumped off of the young prince and he felt his heart racing as guards came storming into the foyer weapons at the ready. An archer was the one to get the assassin off the prince.  _

_ _ _ _ _ “Your highness!” One called panic clear as day in his voice.  _

_ _ _ But he couldn’t move. His body was frozen to the floor unwilling to move. Those gold eyes had bore into his ice blue eyes and they had the intent to kill. He nearly fell to the assassin’s blade and almost joined his father in death.  _

_ _ _ Suddenly a shadow appeared over him and it was the General of the guard. _

_ _ _ _ _ “Your highness!” He pleaded. “Your highness!”  _

_ _ _ Then a bang. What? What was that? Then another and another.  _

_ _ _ _ “Your majesty!” 

He shot out of the water taking the biggest breath he’s ever managed to do. His lungs ached for air and he took several deep breaths to get oxygen in his system. 

“Your majesty!” 

Link scrambled out of the bath throwing water onto the floor as he threw on a robe and tied it shut then ran to the door only to throw it open and find Fenwick standing there with a fist raised. 

“Thank Farore you’re okay!” He said, concern and relief were thick in his tone. “You don’t understand how worried I was when you didn’t respond. Your majesty,” He paused for a moment. “The festival is starting soon! The princess was here just a few moments ago and-”

“Thank you,” Link began, interrupting his attendant. “Now go and stall for time!” 

Fenwick could only nod then ran off. Link slicked his hair back and grabbed a towel as he strolled into his bedroom drying any parts that remained wet. Then he looked over the outfits that Fenwick had laid out. Perhaps he could mix and match to create something simple. The Harvest Fest was a simple affair as it was celebrated by everyone. The one day of the year that the court and the common people would celebrate something together. It was full of dancing, celebrating, and feasting. But most importantly it was to bond as a kingdom. It brought people together into one massive feast in which everyone could get along putting their differences aside. 

Link chose a deep red tunic in which the sleeves stretched to just a few inches from his wrists while the collar dipped into a short V edged with gold trimming. Under that were black trousers tucked into black boots. But over the tunic was a dark gray shawl like cloak in which it was fringed along the handkerchief hem. A thick band of delicate and intricate designs in gold and red went around that was close to the edge. A gold broach held it all together in place the royal crest stamped into the middle. Now all that was left was his hair. With a little bit of hair gel, the blonde locks were slicked back making him appear to look more sophisticated than what he originally did mere hours prior. And the finishing touch? His circlet, completing the look. 

He stopped before the doors, contemplating on actually going. Technically he had to go because of the sacred tradition of lighting the golden goblet. 

_ Let’s get this over with.  _

He pushed those doors open and strided down the corridor with his head held high. 

Down in the foyer stood Zelda and Jallissa dressed folds of reds and yellows and golds. They looked like the prettiest fall leaves on a massive maple tree. 

“Ready?” Zelda asked with a smile. 

Link only nodded.  _ No, he actually wasn’t.  _ He wanted to stay inside and just hole himself in his chambers. After that dream, the sudden dawning of his goddess forsaken festival, and whatever the hell that was in the bath Link was in no proper mental state to be dealing with any more people. He offered his arm to Jallissa who gladly took it. The three of them made the walk down to Castle Town foregoing any carriages or horses. The walk there wasn’t far but a guard was posted every few feet. The general had this implemented to protect the king and the princesses. 

When they reached the first gate, the doors were opened and a massive crowd of nobles and common folk appeared before them. A massive round of applause made it sound like rumbling thunder. Smiles were everywhere no matter where Jallissa looked.  _ Festivals and celebrations are a big deal here in Hyrule.  _ She took a mental note. 

Were said festivals always like this? 

Link motioned for silence as he raised a hand with a smile. 

“I welcome you here today to thank you for joining me and my family,” He began, his voice booming loudly. “Today is a day for being thankful for what we have and family and friends. I encourage you all to embrace those around you and let sleeping dogs lie.” 

He summoned his magic, his hand emitting a beautiful gold color as a soft glow shadowing across his face. The heat was mellow, not as hot as it typically is. Was it because his mentality wasn’t as focused enough? Or was it something else? He wasn’t sure.  _ Goddesses was today such an off day.  _ The golden goblet was wheeled out on a cart. It was a towering torch like goblet with two massive handles on either side. Four jewels were encrusted around the band that was close to the rim of the goblet: a ruby for Din, A sapphire for Nayru, an emerald for Farore and a diamond for Hylia. Inside were logs of oak, cherry, and maple trees. So, Link summoned more of his magic and threw it towards the wood pile, the ball landing right in the center. Within a fraction of a second the wood ignited and created a massive fire. People cheered and whistled as they rang in the seasonal holidays. 

“Let the festival begin!” 

A chorus of musicians strung up a tune that blended together so well. Some people chose to dance while others went around to the various stalls that offered traditional meals of the holiday. Seeing common folk and nobles mingle and talk together brought a smile to Link’s face as he realized that his kingdom was in union.  _ For now,  _ he thought.  _ Until a conflict creeps its way into Hyrule’s borders.  _ It was only a matter of time before that happened. The tension right now between Calatia and Hyrule was tighter than rope in a game of tug of war, it was practically begging to be snapped.

Link felt a slight tug on his arm as he saw his bride-to-be be whisked away by Zelda.  _ Better those two than her and myself.  _ He thought. She had glanced back and gave a slight smile to the king, who kindly returned it. With that he turned the opposite direction and walked away towards a small crowd. They all greeted him with a smile and a hello, each person thanking his majesty for a wonderful festival.  _ Nothing could go wrong today… not yet.  _ Link took a glass of a mulled wine off of a passing tray as he spotted a familiar face.  _ Telma.  _ She was a dear friend of his father’s and Link considered her part of the family for years. 

“Well, well!” She greeted, “If it isn’t my favorite king!” She patted Link on the back. Joining her were the other members of the resistance. Everyone was there except for Rusl.

“It’s such a pleasure to see you outside the castle walls.” Shad said with a slight bow. “It must be nice to do so.”   
  
“Believe me when I say it is,” Link replied as he swirled the wine around the glass. “The council insisted that I get some time to myself yesterday. So, what any sensual man would do, I went beyond the castle walls to the southern Hyrule field.” 

“You rarely get time to yourself do you?” Ashei asked. 

“As my father once said,” Link took a sip of his wine, the spices of cardamom, cinnamon and allspice warmed his throat heating his cheeks. “A king’s work is never done.” 

They said their goodbyes as Link continued on moving towards a balcony. It appeared to only be for decoration when it actually wasn’t. There was a hidden staircase that very few people knew about. Link had discovered it as a child on accident when he and his father had a meeting with a grocer or baker. He honestly couldn’t remember. Even so, his father had been in a panic as he thought he lost his son. When in reality he was merely on that balcony thinking that he was the king of the world. 

The moment he reached the top and shut the door behind him, the railing from years past looked to be freshly painted white. At least he knew his kingdom was being taken care of by others. As he sipped his wine all Link could see was his six-year-old self standing on his tip toes trying to peer over the railing as his father was desperately looking for him. 

_ “There you are!”  _

_ The young boy no older than the age of six turned to face his father as he stepped down from the railing a huge toothy smile on his face. His eyes were full of wonder and life. The king couldn’t even scold him properly, his son was only exploring his kingdom.  _

_ _ _ “Linkoln-” _

_ _ _ “Papa look! I can see everything!”  _

_ _ _ King Arn joined his son, lifting the young boy up into his arms from there Link could see the entirety of Castle Town. New colors in a variety of shades could be seen and the sunlight made everything shine ten times brighter. He gazed down below to the center of town where people would wave to him and even shout hello. Arn glanced between kingdom and his son, frowning slightly as the realization that one day this would all be his. Then it would be passed down to his children and countless generations after him.  _

_ _ _ _ _ “Link,” His gentle tone caught his son’s attention as those ice blue eyes were torn away from town to meet that of his father’s. “Someday this will all be yours, you will be the King of Hyrule and reign over the tribes that reside within its borders. Our people will look to you as a beacon in dire times of war and famine and ruin. You will know what to do when all of Hyrule will need you. Do you understand?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ _ _ _ _ “Yes papa,” But he really didn’t. Link was only six, a young boy barely old enough to understand his role as a prince.  _

_ _ _ _ _ “You will do great things my son!”  _

_ _ A door opening and closing broke him out of the past. He could feel the kiss his father planted on his cheek as a stray tear rolled down. Quickly he wiped it away and glanced back at whoever entered. It was Zelda. 

“Abandon Jallissa did you?” He sneered as he down the rest of the wine, setting the glass off to the side. “Leaving her alone like this in a massive crowd is a cause for trouble.” 

“Shut it,” Zelda gave a roll of her eyes. “Jallissa is with a group of ladies from your court, so she’s safe.” 

The princess could sense that her brother’s aura was off, it was dark per say but that usual light had dimmed. She approached him and gazed down at the people below. 

“Are you doing alright?” She asked, placing a gentle hand on Link’s shoulder. “Or has something been… bothering you recently?” 

He really couldn’t hide it from Zelda. She appeared to be a natural radar, constantly picking up the slightest change in anyone. Link stayed silent choosing not to make eye contact. Zelda scanned her brother’s face looking for any sign that he could be lying or hiding something.  _ And he was.  _

“It was a dream wasn’t it?” She carefully asked. “Or was it a nightmare?”

He gave a sigh. “You don't know how many times that moment has replayed in my mind over and over again.”

“What moment?” 

“My father’s assassination.” He took a deep breath. “I witnessed it first hand, his blood everywhere and I watched in horror as his body hit the floor, eyes wide open while more and more of his blood pooling from his neck.” Link paused as he placed both hands on the railing. 

“I…” Zelda failed to find the proper words. “Why-”

“You weren’t there. You were in hiding with Mia while I was caught in the crossfire.” Tears brimmed in the corner of his eyes. “I nearly died that day.”  _ And I wish I had.  _ But those words remained unspoken. “I wouldn’t be standing here hadn’t the guard come rushing in.” 

“So… So I-”

“Would be Queen right now if I was killed.” He buried his face into his hands, almost wanting to cry. “Zelda you don’t know what I go through every day and night, my father’s dead face has been embedded into my mind and the ungodly amount of blood. I just… I’ve never felt more distracted.”   
  
“This does explain why you’ve been rather distracted lately. I just didn’t know the extent of it. Link I’m so sor-”

An arrow suddenly whizzed by missing the king and princess by mere inches landing into the wall just behind them. Link shot up as his instincts kicked in and turned to find a black hooded figure standing upon a rooftop, crossbow at the ready with another arrow knocked. However, Link barely had enough time to react before pain bloomed in his shoulder as he cried out, the scream alerting the people below. That arrow was now embedded deep into his shoulder, the tip of it peeking out from the back. 

“Guards!” He ordered, voice booming over the chaos. “After him!”

As Link managed to get down to ground level, the only people that were on his mind were Jallissa and Zelda. He only cared for their well being over his own.  _ Please get them safe!  _ He was silently praying to the goddesses at this point. The king was barely across Center Square before his vision darkened at the edges. No. No no no no no! What was that arrow dipped in? Link had to get to Marcie and  _ fast _ ! Voice around him began to swirl and muddle together with the world around him growing increasingly dark by the second.

“Your majesty!” It was general Kade.

“Get him to the medic immediately!” That was Zelda giving orders. 

He heard his name from Jallissa as the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like how this chapter played out but I wanted to get something out to all of you! I hope you enjoyed!!


	6. Chapter 6

_ "It was dipped in a rare poison,”  _

_ _ _ _ _ “I’m so sorry, your highness, he… he might not last through the night.” _

_ _ _ _ _ “There is no known cure,”  _

Zelda and Jallissa sat outside the King’s room, waiting. They only received word of Link’s condition merely an hour ago and it wasn’t good. The two princesses still sat in their festival attire not wanting to leave to change in fear that the King would pass.  _ But he’s not,  _ Zelda had to remind herself.  _ He’s strong and can make it through this.  _ She couldn’t stop thinking of how pale and sickly he became within seconds of the arrow embedding into his shoulder. Marcie had told them that the poison was rare and worked to destroy the heart rather than anything else. Very few have survived. Link only had a matter of time. Marcie, Lunette and Jane were working around the clock to get his majesty in a stable condition. This event took a toll on Jallissa as she had been the last call out his name just moments before he blacked out. And he’s been unconscious ever since. 

Marcie finally emerged from the room, with a piece of paper attached to a wooden slate in hand. Zelda and Jallissa shot to their feet with hope in their eyes, but the look on the physician’s face said otherwise. She explained in detail of his condition, saying that he was partially stable because as of now he was in a delirious and fever-induced state, breathing was weak and shallow, pulse barely there, and complexion was a sickly gray.. 

“The arrow didn’t land in his shoulder like we thought,” She began, going over her notes. “It actually landed inches from his heart. Any closer and it would’ve killed him on contact.” 

“So, what now?” Jallissa asked. She was almost begging at this point. “What will happen to him?”

“I can’t say for sure, right now he needs to be under a watchful eye for the next twenty-four hours. We’ve done everything we can, your highness,” She softly apologized. “I managed to collect a small sample of the poison, some tests will be done within the next few hours. As for now, we can only wait.” 

“Can we see him?” Zelda asked with a pleading look in her eyes. She glanced at Jallissa who was asking the same thing, but her body language said something else. “Even for a little bit.”

“Very well,” The physician gave a sigh. No point in rejecting her princess. “Lunette and Jane are cleaning him up, they should be done shortly. But you are more than welcome to head inside. If anything new happens, call for me right away.”

Zelda thanked Marcie for everything and the princesses went inside the room. Just as Marcie said, Lunette was wiping away the sweat that clung to the king’s forehead while Jane was adjusting the duvet around his shoulders. One the two nurses noticed the princesses they finished up, gave a slight curtsy, and left. Silence quickly settled amongst the room as Zelda moved to sit along the bedside. Jallissa could only stare at her fiance’s appearance, not taking her eyes off of him as she moved to sit on the other side. 

He was so pale, skim clammy as his hair stuck to his temples. To think mere hours prior he was healthy and alive, and now he was knocking at death's door. Bandages draped around his torso as a gauze patch was kept in place. Just as Marcie said, breathing weak and shallow, but his chest rose and fell rapidly. There was an expression of slight pain on his face, a moan or two slipping past his lips. He's never looked so miserable, so weak, so  _ pathetic _ in his life. If he were up and talking he would say:  _ This is not how a King should look, they are the beacon of Hyrule and should appear as such.  _ Zelda knew her brother was a stubborn man and was raised on the traditional values of royalty. 

Then Zelda heard a distant bell ring and her head shot up.  _ Right, the nightly court session. _ She excused herself, telling Jallissa that she would be back shortly. But she could tell that the Calatian ignored her entirely, choosing to keep her gaze onto her fiance all while keeping his cold hand in her warm embrace, stroking his knuckles. Zelda heard a slight tune and wondered if it was a rhyme or perhaps a Calatian healing song. 

Zelda left the room shortly after, the door closing with a soft click. As she made her way back up to court, she wondered if herself, a mere princess, would take over the duties of a king. She knew of her brother's workload and just how stressed he would be some days.  _ If he died-  _

"No!" She told herself. 

That wasn't going to happen. Link wasn't going to die. He was strong and healthy and- She shook her head.  _ Stop thinking about it. You're going to worry yourself I'll.  _ Despite shoving those to the deep recesses of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what Jallissa was feeling in all of this. 

Upon reaching the throne room, her name was announced as the princess entered. All eyes were upon her and the court took notice of the absence of the king. Whispers were said but they all fell upon deaf ears. 

_ "Oh my! Where is his majesty?"  _

_ "I heard there was an attempt on his life."  _

_ "Oh yes! You're right! It's rumored that it was the same man that took the life of his father."  _

_ "Then the bloodline is cursed. Every king will die young. And his majesty is no exception."  _

_ Filthy gossip mongers.  _ Zelda simply rolled her eyes and approached a group of people that she grew to know over the past decade. Seeing their faces brought her such joy that it was hard to describe because those people were always there for her whenever Link would shut her out. That was her current role for Jallissa at this moment in time. She just wondered how the calatian was fairing. 

……………………………..

“Please,  _ Ykarus, _ ” Jallissa prayed as tears brimmed in her eyes. “Don’t take him yet. He’s not ready.” 

She prayed and pleaded that the calatian deities would look after Link, all while the Hyrulean deities did the same. A distraction. She needed a distraction. So, the princess rose to her feet and quietly left the room, not looking back as the door closed behind her. Aimlessly she walked, venturing through the halls with her eyes downcast as she idly rubbed her arms. She heard whispers of people that passed her, lords and ladies and staff members. 

_ “Poor princess, she’ll be sent back home in the morning.” _

_ _ _ _ _ “His majesty will pass during the night,” _

_ _ _ _ _ “The bloodline must be cursed. First his father, now his majesty. She’ll only taint it even more.” _

_ _ Tears bloomed in her eyes. She wanted to believe them, but her heart told her otherwise.  _ He isn’t going to die, get those intrusive thoughts out.  _ This wasn’t a distraction, it was adding fuel to the fire. What she really needed was peace and quiet. So, she bolted into a run not caring who whizzed by or what she was asked, the concerned staff members tried to stop her but Jallissa brushed them off.  _ Bastards! All of them!!  _ The castle was suffocating, the air in her throat felt tight and constricting as if she was drowning. Tension could be felt from the moment Jallissa woke, she just didn’t know the extent of it.

Then she felt the cool night air wash over her like a tidal wave and found herself in the northern garden. She knew it was dangerous to be outside but really didn’t give a damn. She was away from everyone and everything. Then the calatian wandered about the gardens, brushing her fingers against bushes and shrubs, flower petals soft as satin beneath her fingertips. The night sky faded from black to twilight, the purples and golds blending with pinks and reds. The moon was slowly rising its waxing gibbous prominent, the glow of it lightning the sky like the sun. Various stars appeared as well, twinkling like diamonds. Jallissa has never felt more at ease. 

She stopped at a section of vinery that was crawling up the exterior of the castle. It bloomed with pretty pink Hyral Lilies, a few closing for the night but a majority remained opened. They gave off a soft golden glow as they looked to be fireflies, their floral aroma wafting through the air.  _ Hylia were they gorgeous.  _

A sudden  _ thud  _ brought her out as she froze, her eyes wide in fear. Jallissa felt another pair of eyes on her the feeling of them going up and down her back. She didn’t dare to turn around, feeling gooseflesh rise on her skin, the hair on her arms sticking straight up. Then came a chuckle, it was deep and thick with a foreign accent.  _ This couldn’t be good.  _

“Hello there, little  _ dagrah _ ,” 

Jallissa recognized the Akharan derogatory term for women. She turned around to find  _ him  _ standing there twirling a knife between his fingers. A blood hungry look lingered in his eyes, nearly taking Link’s life wasn’t enough so she was his next target. Rough hands grabbed her and she let out a shriek as she was thrown to the ground landing hard enough to nearly knock the air out of her. The man straddled Jallissa and forced a hand over her mouth as he pressed the knife to her throat. 

“One little move, one little sound,” He threatened. “And I will kill you right here.” 

She stayed silent, staring up into those golden amber eyes as fear ran through her body as she stayed still. No. No no no no! She couldn’t die like this, not on the same day that Link nearly died as well.  _ But he still could, he hasn’t woken up  _ just  _ yet.  _

“I could have you right now if I could,” His breath was hot against her ear. “After all, his majesty isn’t here to protect you, right now he’s lying on his deathbed. Soon enough, he’ll meet his pathetic father in the afterlife.” He pressed the blade deeper into the princess’s skin, drawing a little bit of blood. 

Jallissa waited for the pain to bloom, she waited for the moment when she would see her father. But that moment never came as he forced Jallissa’s hands above her head pinning them to the ground. Then he raised his arm, the knife’s blade glinting in the moonlight, a maniacal smile upon his lips. The scream she had bit back all this time threatened to be let loose. Time seemed to slow down as the knife came closer and closer to her throat. So, with a deep breath she released this ear-piercing almost bloody murder-like scream and it rang out into the night. He froze, the knife mere inches from her neck anger clear as day on his face. 

“You little bitch,” He seethed. “I-”

“Over here!” 

All pressure was relieved as he lept off of the princess and bolted out of the garden as he leapt over the stone wall. Out of sight and into the night. Jallissa scrambled to her feet as she ran.  _ You oukouis!  _ Her conscience scolded.  _ You stupid foolish girl!  _

There was a clang of metal followed by shriek escaping her throat as she felt herself falling, but a strong arm wrapped around her waist stopping mere inches from the ground. Jallissa’s wide and terrified eyes slowly eased as she saw that it was… General Kade!  _ Oh thank Hylia!  _

“Your highness!” He said, concern laced his tone. “Are you alright?”

A slight shake of her was the only response as she was steadied back on her feet.

“He’s here,” She whispered. “He never left!” 

Kade knew who the princess was talking about instantly as anger boiled through his blood. Silently the general ordered the three other guards to survey the area as he took the princess back inside. He could tell she was terrified as he could feel the never ending termors of fright. 

Upon entering the castle, Zelda rushed forward and enveloped Jallissa into the biggest hug pulling her as close as possible. The calatian could tell she had been sobbing, her chest hiccuping with every breath as her cheeks were stained red. 

“You scared me half to death!” She said, checking Jallissa over for any sign of injury. She looked to be a distressed mother, wondering where her child had gone. “I didn’t know where you went! You never came to court!” 

“I’m sorry!” Jallissa buried her face in her hands. “I didn’t mean to startle anyone! I… I just wanted to get away!” 

“Please don’t go outside again right now! Hylia knows if he-”

“He is.” The calatian brought a hand to her throat skimming a finger along the red line that lined her neck. “He nearly-”

“Double the guards!” Zelda commanded Kade. “I want two guards posted at every doorway! Post them everywhere! He will not get inside this castle!” 

Kade gave a firm nod then left. 

“Come,” Her voice was much calmer. “We both need our sleep. Link we’ll still be here in the morning.” 

She lied to herself. She couldn’t help but listen to the rumors thinking they were true but she knew her brother all too well. He was strong and could fight any illness or injury that came over him. But he was not immortal. Anything could kill a man and Link was no exception. 

_ He was going to be alright,  _ Jallissa reassured herself.  _ He’ll be there in the morning and he’ll be awake. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But he wasn’t. It had been a week since then and he had yet to wake. He showed some sign of improvement, but the wound was showing signs of healing. Jallissa stayed by her fiance’s side at almost every minute she could. Some days Zelda had to beg for her friend to eat and take care of herself. She found it sickening that she was pampering herself while Link was fighting for his life. 

“I’m terrified to leave his side,” She whispered as she caressed his knuckles. “What if he wakes up and I’m not here and-”

“Jallissa,” Zelda softly soothed, with a scolding undertone. “Please, he’s healing. If he were awake he would tell you to take care of yourself first and worry about him later.”

“He pretends to notice me to keep up appearances,” The calatian looked down and away. “I can see it in his eyes most days.” 

Zelda placed a reassuring hand on her friend’s shoulder giving a squeeze. 

“It takes days for one to heal from a poison attack, Link is no exception.” 

“And it’s been that long already,” Jallissa shrieked. “He…”

She could only stare at his face, deep in slumber. His breathing had eased into a smooth and calm rhythm, skin less clammy, but the fever still stayed as it refused to let go, using the king like an anchor. Just as Zelda opened her mouth to say something, it was snapped shut upon Marcie entering the room with three bottles, each a different color.  _ Salves or potions, or perhaps tonics.  _ Either way, the physician set them down on the bedside table and uncorked the red one, raising it to the king’s lips as his head was tilted back as the red liquid slid down his throat. Zelda was right, he was still healing and Hylia knows when he’ll recover.

**   
  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**   
  
**

It was on the sixth day of the second week when he woke. Jallissa had been reading when he began to stir. She threw it aside and shouted for Marcie, only for the physician to tell Lunette to fetch for the princess. Marcie and Jane hovered over the king looking for any tell-tale sign of pain. The king’s eyes fluttered open to reveal ice blue slits, his vision blurry and muddled while Marcie and Jane’s voices sounded so distant as they echoed. It was in a matter of seconds that Zelda came bursting through the door with a wild look in her eyes. Immediately she went to her brother taking his hand into both of hers, tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes. 

“You’re awake!” She whispered. “Thank Hylia you’re awake!” A small noise that was a mix of a laugh and a sob escaped her throat. “Don’t you scare us like that again. You hear me?”

“Z-Zel-” His voice was so low and raspy from lack of use. 

“Sh,” She cradled his cheek. “Don’t speak.” 

“For now let’s sit you up.” Marcie said as he moved to help the king into an upright position. The movement was slow and steady as Link whined a little, the sudden shift unwelcoming. “How does that feel?”

He gave a groan as a response, relaxing against the headboard. His eyes drifted shut, heavy even after a two week slumber. Jallissa could tell that he wasn’t fully there, mentally and physically.  _ He went without food and water for two weeks after all,  _ She thought.  _ May Odite restore him to full health.  _ Her heart ached for him, he’s been through so much in so little time, and this attempt on his life was the icing on the cake. 

“Is there anything that you need, sire?” Lunette asked. 

“E-Elias,” He breathed. “I want… Elias.”

Lunette gave a simple bow then darted out of the room in search of the Grandier. Marcie was mixing various liquids, most likely concocting something for Link. Zelda knew the brew too. It was teakwood tea mixed with a kick of safflina; it’s golden color was rich with a reddish tint to it. Zelda eyed her brother closely watching his every movement. Then it drifted down to the wound, which was now a purplish scar; she prayed the color would fade over time. Jallissa however, avoided that spot at all costs not wanting to relive the past two weeks, she had seen every stage of it from fresh to healing to now. Instead she focused on the moment, relieved that he was  _ finally  _ awake. She watched as he blinked slowly, more than likely still registering his surroundings. 

“You’re in the castle,” Jallissa said, intertwining her fingers with his. “You’re safe.” 

He gave a short moan. 

“Your majesty,” Marcie began as she handed him the tea. Link simply held it, enjoying the warmth. “What do you remember? Something happened to you a fortnight ago. Can you tell me what you remember of that day?” 

Just as he was about to speak, Lord Elias stepped into the room and immediately went to the king’s side. 

“I’m so glad you’re awake, sire,” He stated with a smile. “You gave us qu-” 

“Where… Where is he?” LInk interrupted. 

The Grandier gave a sigh. He knew instantly who Link was asking about. 

“Got away,” Elias avoided eye contact. “We almost had him until he pulled a smoke stone and escaped. I’m so-”

“I want him found.” It wasn’t a question. “Your time… is almost up.” Anger rose in his tone. “Do you hear me?” 

Despite the exhaustion that currently plagued Link, Elias saw the ever growing irritation beneath those ice blue eyes. A storm was brewing and Elias didn’t want to be caught up in the tail winds. With a sigh, the Grandier gave a firm nod and left. Link hoped and prayed that it would be taken care of fast. With a tired sigh he sank back against the mattress a pained and exhausted groan slipping past his lips. Zelda rushed to his side ushering for Marcie to follow. 

“Does anything hurt?” She asked with panic in her voice. “Please tell me.” 

He swatted her away as he shifted slightly turning onto his side. 

“We should give him his rest,” Marcie answered. “You can visit again at a later time.” 

That was their cue to leave. Marcie followed the princesses out, shutting the door quietly behind them. 

_ Rest easy brother.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****   
  


Zelda visited one day early in the morning while Jallissa was still asleep and explained everything that happened while he was asleep, describing his state during those two weeks. The fever, delirium, restlessness and everything in between. She told him about the arrow and the poison and the effects of it.  _ He was incredibly lucky to be alive.  _ He looked better than before, pallor back to its original color and the exhaustion was slowly fading. And the scar? The purple color was fading too. But Link had his side of the story to tell. 

“He toyed with my mind Zelda,” He whispered, keeping his eyes downcast. “Whatever poison it was, he managed to insert himself into my mind. He led me to believe I was going to suffer the same fate as my father. He was going to stop at  _ nothing  _ to make sure the bloodline died with me.” After swallowing down the lump that formed in his throat, could he continue. “And he almost did.”

“So…” The princess began, voice shaky. “That means you-”

“Nearly succumbed to his will.” 

He went quiet after that. But Zelda could tell that he still had more on his mind. The trouble expression on his face said it all. With a gentle hand she entwined her fingers with his and gave a reassuring squeeze. She was there for a reason, to be an ear to listen to. 

“I tried to keep you and Jallissa out as much as possible,” He murmured. “He manipulated my mind, making me think I was a weak king and that I’m using this goddess-forsaken peace treaty of a marriage for my own selfish gain.” 

“But you’re not!” Zelda countered. “Link, this marriage is to end the never-ending vendetta against the two kingdoms.” She placed a hand over his heart. “It may have been written up by your father but you are carrying out. No other king would have done so.”

“I was raised to be just like my father,” He gripped fistfuls of his hair. “It was ingrained into me that I had to be just like him in every way shape or form. My reign as a king has to be just like his and-”

“No.” Zelda bore her gaze into her brother’s. “Your reign as king will not be like your father’s. Every reign is different. Your father’s was different from his father’s as so on. It’s like that every generation and the same will be for your sons and their sons as well. Don’t compare yourself to your father. Be the king you want to be and the king your people  _ expect  _ you to be.”

Link knew Zelda was right. The entirety of his childhood rebounded around his father. Each person he came into contact with expected him to like his father, he was groomed and primmed and propered to be just that. 

_ If only his father could see the pathetic and nearly broken man that was his son now.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oukouis = Idiot
> 
> Odite = Calatian Goddess of Health
> 
> Ykarus = Calatian God of Death
> 
> dargah = Bitch/Whore/Slut in Ahkaran = It really depends on the context that said word is being used in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg screw the formatting for this chapter! I tried my best to fix it as much as possible!
> 
> Anyway!! Prepare for romance! Because JaLink is making its appearance!! Finally!!

Three months had passed in the meantime. Link had fully healed from the poisoning and had returned to his duties the week after he woke. Goddesses Day had finally arrived, a holiday in which the four main deities of Hyrule were celebrated. Each year, the story of Hyrule’s creation would be retold to the public. It’s a tradition that was started upon the founding of the kingdom. Two people tell the event, one through storytelling, another through the gift of magic. The displays are impressive. They look to be a million little star gathering to perform an animated show. 

Castle Town was decorated to a much simpler standard than that of a coronation. Streamers were thrown high over the fountain, intersecting one another as banners hung from street signs and lampposts. Flags decorated center square, going around the circular hub of it in a pattern of blues, greens, reds, and whites. Hylians young and old were bustling about, grabbing last minute groceries and running errands to make sure that everything was needed for the celebration. 

The common folk had a different way of celebrating by putting on a small festival. Those gifted with a common form of magic were able to put on their own displays and tell their renditions of the creation of Hyrule. In the castle servants and maids ran about the halls, carrying materials and fabrics of red, blue, and green hurrying to make sure that his majesty and their highnesses celebratory outfits were taken care of. The ballroom was throwing an impressive display as well with buntings of white hanging from the gorgeous glass dome as ribbons in the colors of the golden sisters hung. A special chandelier dotted with precious crystals and diamonds hung from the ceiling giving the room a grand and elegant look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Although the time came just a few hours later. Jallissa had dressed in a beautiful white and blue Ombre dress. The edge of the corset is embellished with silver crystals and pearls. A sheer layer of white chiffon parts in front of the skirt to reveal beaded lace climbing the Ombre silk. Four chiffon swags are attached to the corset. One set drapes over the top of the arms while the other set swings low then attached at the wrist.

For her jewelry, she wore a beautiful necklace, earrings and a tiara. Her necklace had an ornate and aged focal piece that supports ivory pearl teardrops and pale blue crystal drops. More connectors lead up to an aged silver chain with beaded accents. Pearl droplets, which hung from a pale blue crystal, hung from her ears, her tiara was a simple pearl and crystal tiara. The crystals were a pale blue like her earrings and her necklace. Two braids looped around and formed a double halo. The rest of her hair was curled cascading down to the middle of her back.

Once she was presentable, she was escorted down by Link's most trusted guard, General Kade. There was some small talk between them as they went down to the ballroom. As they approached the main doors, Jallissa saw her fiance. He wore a simple long-sleeved uniform and its color was that of a deep blue. The high collar dipped into a V and was trimmed with gold. The sleeves came to a point and covered the backs of his hands with gold edging. Around his waist was a belt and its buckle had bored the royal crest. He also wore black trousers which were tucked neatly into polished black boots. A billowing black cape cascaded down his back and was pinned in black with a golden broach, to finish off his look, he wore his crown.

The moment she laid eyes on him, her heart began to race, her face growing hot, and once Link looked at her and smiled that oh so famous smile of his, it felt as though her knees would give way at any moment. But that smile was a gesture for her to come closer, so she did. Her feet forced her into a walk, her body wanting to stay put though it wouldn't allow her. 

"My dear," He took her hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

It was a reverent gesture that he only used in public. 

“You look wonderful this evening,” He softly said. 

"T-Thank you." Jallissa stammered, her face growing red. “I’m certainly looking forward to tonight. I’ve heard the displays are impressive.”

“I’m the reason behind the displays,” He smirked. 

Then two distant bells were heard. 

“Go on inside,” The king mentioned. “The show is going to start soon. Zelda is already in there." He opened one of the doors to the ballroom. Jallissa saw just how dark it was; except for the dim lighting of the chandelier. "Please, enjoy tonight.”

She walked into the room, finding a suitable place to stand. Just a minute later, she saw her fiance sneak inside, standing silently by the door. Then he quietly walked around to the top of the grand staircase. Zelda took this chance to talk to her friend about her brother. 

“Jallissa,” She carefully began. “There’s something you should know about my brother.”

“What is it?” Jallissa responded. 

“You see,” Zelda wasn’t sure how to word her sentence. “When our parents were killed, he wasn’t himself for a while. He soon realized that he has loved one too many and doesn’t wish to get close to anyone.”

“Meaning?”

“He’s only agreeing with the marriage for the sake of the alliance, his heart has hardened.”

“I see,” Jallissa looked away. 

Despite the information she just heard, she wasn’t going to let that ruin her night. It pained Zelda to tell her dear friend that, but she needed to know. With a sigh, Zelda then started the story just a couple minutes later.

"When all was chaos..." Her voice echoed throughout the silent chamber.

Link then summoned his magic and fired a ball at the center of the room. The ball of magic exploded and created a platform of golden sparkles. The slight explosion startled the guest, and murmurs, almost whispers were spoken among the crowd. A golden glow illuminated the room, brightening out the chandelier. Jallissa easily found Link, simply from where his magic was shot from. Then the golden sparkles began to change into different colors and retell the story of the creation of Hyrule.

"Before time began, before spirits and life existed,” She continued. “Three Golden Goddesses descended from a distant nebula upon the chaos that was Hyrule. These three deities were Din, the Goddess of Power; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the Goddess of Courage."

Link created three life forms. A red one for Din, and a Blue one for Nayru, and a green one for Farore. The three of them circled a white sphere that was Hyrule. 

"The Golden Goddesses each infused the land of Hyrule with their own powers," Zelda added. "Din, with her strong, flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth." The white ball then turned to a red color. Link made the Din life form carve into the now red ball. "Hence, she created the very earth from which life in Hyrule would spring. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of the law to the world, thus establishing order in a formerly chaotic world. She was responsible for the creation of the laws of the universe, including the laws of science and wizardry that would govern Hyrule and the universe at large." The king made the Nayru life form give law to Hyrule. "Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms that would uphold the law established by Nayru." The ball of magic was now gray and green, with a bit of brown, representing the world of Hyrule. "As the mother of all life in the universe, she created the beings that would walk the earth, fly the sky, and swim in the waters. Then the three Golden Goddesses, with their labors completed, departed for the heavens from a parallel dimension connected to the land of Hyrule."

The three life forms then circled the room and soared above the crowd. The three life forms then met together at the center ceiling of the ballroom. They exploded and the particles hung there. They sank back down to the floor. 

"A realm of midday golden skies and a place where the spirits could roam free was born. A temple dedicated to the element of light was set at the heart of this Golden Land and the Goddesses departed from the point atop the pyramidal temple, leaving behind a symbol of their power at the point atop of the temple. This symbol, a golden triangle composed of three smaller triangles united to form one. That became known as the Triforce." Link and Zelda’s pieces began to glow. 

"A relic of omnipotent and omniscient power.” She added. “The Triforce, when mastered in its entirety, would grant its wielder, his or her heart's desire for the duration of his or her natural life." The scene then showed a person taking the Triforce and using it for good. "It served as a balance of the three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only one with all three forces in balance in his or her heart would be able to wield the united Triforce and use its power to govern all." The replica of the Triforce rose up to the center ceiling." The Golden Land of the Triforce came to be known in the land of Hyrule as the sacred realm."

An eruption of applause came from the crowd the moment the story was finished. Jallissa was in a daze, taking a moment to process the whole story. Link snapped his fingers together causing all magic to dissipate. He made the candles in the chandeliers ignite, illuminating the room. Lords and ladies weren’t surprised when they saw who controlled the magic, as they knew that their king was highly skilled. A dull roar hung in the air as people began to talk with one another, some even began to dance as the orchestra struck up a waltz. Link descended the steps with regality, his cape billowing. Jallissa weaved her way through the crowd, being careful as to not bump into any of the dancers and met him at the bottom of the steps. 

"That was a brilliant display," Jallissa gushed. 

  
  
“I was blessed with the gift of the gods,” He mentioned. “I use my gift for necessities only, such as tonight.”

Then a servant brought up a tray of wine glasses, and both took one.

“They were right when the displays were impressive,” Jallissa said as she took a drink.

“Let me show you something that’s just as impressive,” He took her hand. “Please, follow me.”

So she did, she followed him onto a balcony, into the brisk December air. Link closed the doors and as he closed the curtains, the night sky lit up like a thousand sunset fireflies. The moon was full and bright. Stars covered the sky in massive clusters in an array of colors, and a few constellations were noticeable, such as Orion the Hunter. Jallissa's eyes lit up, basking in the beauty of it all. She saw a couple of shooting stars fly by, she scrunched up her nose and crossed her fingers on both hands. 

"Making wishes are we?" Link asked with a smirk.

"Yes." She admitted, clearly embarrassed as she looked away. “I made a wish every night back home, feeling as though the gods were on my side. But the next morning, my wishes…” She trailed off.

"....Never came true." Link finished her sentence.

Link and Jallissa looked at each other, exchanged a smile, and a laugh.

"You made wishes too?" Jallissa asked as she placed her glass on the railing. 

"Of course I did," Link replied, he placed his glass on the railing as well. 

He planted his hand on the railing, not knowing that his right hand overlapped Jallissa's left. Jallissa’s face turned a bright shade of red and quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed. She began to feel the weight of his hand upon hers, and slowly he began to wrap his fingers around hers. She didn’t want to pull away, she entwined her fingers with his, feeling the callous on them. Jallissa knew they were from years of combat, his hands would be like this. Although to her, they were soft and gentle. She turned to face him, but doing so caused her to slip on a small patch of ice. Thankfully, Link caught her just before she hit the ground.

"I’ve got you,” He said in a gentle voice. 

Gently he helped her back onto her feet and Jallissa's face grew hot as her heart began to race. She placed her hands on her fiance’s chest to help stabilize herself. Her eyes unwittingly drew to her fiance’s. His eyes looked as though she was looking into the Calatian Ice Caverns, but for Link, it appeared as though he was looking into the Hylian Diamonds Mines. 

“I’m so sorry,” She quickly apologized as she looked away. “I-I-”

“It was only ice,” He cupped her cheek and gently turned her face back to him. 

“Yes, but it wasn’t very lady-like to trip in front of-”

Link quickly kissed her, silencing her mid-sentence. Her eyes grew wide, stunned by his impulsiveness. His kiss was gentle and loving, the feeling of his soft lips upon hers was new to her and she didn’t want this to end. She slid her hands up Link's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck while Link kept his hand on her cheek and the other around her waist. Jallissa loved the feeling of her first kiss and she fell hard for her fiance. His heart has hardened, she recalls Zelda’s words. 

Jallissa was the one to break the kiss a moment later

"I...." Link began to say, but he cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed. “It wasn’t my intention to kiss you like that.”

"Well,” Jallissa inquired. “It is Goddesses Day after all. A full moon, a bit of wine in our systems, the air is filled with magic. Things were meant to happen for a reason.”

Jallissa gave a smile then placed a quick kiss on his cheek, before going back inside. Link watched her go and once the glass doors clicked shut, he sighed and looked up to the inky sky. He replayed the kiss in his head over and over again. He couldn't seem to get her off his mind, all he could think about was her. In truth, he’s been thinking about her since the first day they met. He’s heard countless times from Zelda that when their parents were killed, his heart hardened. He’s heard whispers in court that he’s become heartless, aloof, and distant. That he only ever focuses on his work and maintaining the kingdom, even the odd obsession with Jál to capture and imprison him. What is wrong with me? He thought with a groan. This marriage is strictly for the sake of the alliance, don’t get too attached. He sighed once more, then with one last glance at the night sky he went back inside the ballroom. He noticed Jallissa speaking with Zelda as the two shared a laugh. So, he left, walking towards the front doors. 

“Shut this down in two hours,” He commanded a nearby guard. 

The soldier nodded and opened the doors for their King. He trudged up the stairs, not feeling himself.

"Link!" Zelda called out as she trotted up to her brother.

He flinched when he heard his name being called out. He turned to face her.

"You’re leaving already?” She asked.

"Zelda,” He said with a tired voice. “Yes, I am. I’m exhausted and I can feel a headache coming on.”

"But the celebration has only just begun. You’re going to miss out on-”

"Zelda please," His headache was starting to pound. “Those events are for the children of the court.”

"I know. But we always enjoyed watching them, it reminded us of when we were their age."

"Maybe next year. Make sure Jallissa is escorted back to her room. Goodnight,”

Slowly he walked to his bedroom, thoughts of Jallissa on his mind as he went. He could still see those beautiful silver eyes of hers right in front of his. He clenched his jaw in frustration, wanting to get her out of his mind. He never thought he would fall in love, especially with a girl he barely knew. He found a night shift maid and asked her to bring Fenwick to his room. She swiftly went to find the king’s personal attendant. When he got to his room, he shut the door behind him. He unpinned his cape and flung it, too tired to not care where it landed. He was awake enough to take care of his own crown, carefully placing it back in the protective case. He sat on his bed, then laid back as exhaustion took over. 

Five minutes later there was a knock on his door, and Fenwick quietly let himself in. There he saw Link passed out on his bed still dressed in his attire, with the fire dim. The attendant merely shook his head and went to wake the king. He quietly called out to him, resorting to gently shaking him, calling out once more. Link woke just a second later, Fenwick’s image slowly coming into focus.

“Fenwick?” He questioned. 

“Let’s get you changed into something else and off to bed,” The attendant had a small smile on his face. 

Link groaned as he sat up. Fenwick helped his king out of his clothes and into a set of nightwear. He helped him to bed and once he was settled in, Fenwick went and stoked the fire to rekindle the flames. With that in mind, he silently left the room, whispering his majesty a goodnight before closing the door.

.................

"I do apologize on my brother’s behalf," Zelda spoke as she walked with Jallissa.

"No need to apologize," Jallissa responded. "The gift of the gods is harder on the body than the soul.”

As Link had ordered earlier, the celebration was shut down within a couple of hours. 

“You know about the gift of the gods?” The Hylian asked. 

"Yes,” Jallissa responded with a nod. “It’s a rare gift given to those chosen by the goddesses. Although all Hylians do possess some form of the gift in their blood.”

Zelda smiled at her friend. 

“You’re going to make an excellent Queen,” She stated. “The court has already welcomed you with open arms.”

Jallissa's face grew hot, causing her to look away.

“I-I’m not so sure about that,” She stammered. “I may be knowledgeable in a variety of subjects but-”

"But nothing," Zelda interrupted. “Members of the court have told me that you are perfect for Link. In fact, they think you’re changing him.”

"Changing him? I don’t know about that.”

"Well I do,” Zelda placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder in reassurance. 

Zelda had said goodnight to Jallissa once they had reached her room. Once the door had shut, the Hylian went back to her own room. She had more to say to her friend as she noticed a rift of sorts between her and Link down in the ballroom. She decided to bring up at a later time. She then climbed into bed and she knew nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jallissa's Entire Outfit:  
https://www.deviantart.com/firefly-path/art/White-and-Blue-Ombre-Fantasy-Wedding-Gown-390192559
> 
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=Pjy88liU&id=C93961299065D9ED74FD423BD90FB5158BE38828&thid=OIP.Pjy88liUfXhcS40Z80zOYQHaH1&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fimg0.etsystatic.com%2f018%2f1%2f6500638%2fil_570xN.497512226_jt44.jpg&exph=603&expw=570&q=blue+dreams+romance+victorian+wedding+bridal+jewelry+something+blue+gift+boxed&simid=608051759747172806&selectedIndex=0&ajaxhist=0
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/351632683398233100/?lp=true


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Link avoided Jallissa as much as possible wishing to not discuss the kiss from the night before. Zelda confronted her friend about the night before and Jallissa admitted. She told her friend everything, how it started out as a simple conversation then it escalated to the two of them sharing a passionate kiss. That’s when Jallissa confessed that the moment they kissed, she fell for him as her feelings for him had built up over the months. Now that Link was avoiding her altogether, this made it harder for Jallissa.

Link had locked himself up in his study, going through various documents that all waited for his response. He had skipped breakfast finding himself not very hungry that morning. However, Fenwick brought a small plate up to him in hopes that he could get Link to at least eat something. He forced himself to eat knowing that he would never hear the end of it if he didn’t. Doing so was a welcome distraction from his work, as there were piles of neatly stacked papers on his desk. Although the stacks were his fault, he left those papers to build up and now he faced the consequences. He would allow himself a break, strolling onto the balcony that was adjacent to the room. He enjoyed the calm and brisk December air, despite the cloudy sky and piles of fresh white snow stretched for miles. 

There was a knock on his door a moment later. Zelda looked around as she wanted to find Link. She noticed the piles of paper on his desk, she couldn't help but roll her eyes and scoff internally. She knows her brother more than anyone else that his duties came first. She found that to be a rather selfish habit of his since she had been trying to rekindle their relationship. She shut the door behind her and felt a frigid breeze rush her way. She followed the source and found one of the balcony doors ajar, there she saw her brother.  _ Tap, tap, tap _ she rapped on the door with a quick flick of her wrist. Link turned and noticed his sister standing there. He went back inside to his study.

"What do you want?" The king said in an annoyed tone. “I thought I told everyone I didn’t want to be disturbed.”

"I just came to talk,” Zelda testified. 

"About what?" Link sat at his desk.

"Jallissa told me everything that happened last night,"

"She what?" 

"She told me how you two kissed on the balcony, she told me everything.”

He was speechless.

“Your stone heart can’t tell that she fell for you,” Zelda postulated. 

Link sat there, silent. He looked away, processing the information he was just told. She noticed that his eyes seemed more clouded than their usual icy blue shine.

"You’re falling for her as well," She challenged. “Admit it.”

"I am not!” He howled. “Don’t you dare say anything like that to me ever again.”

"I already spared Jallissa the blow. I told her everything about you.”

She gave a sigh.

“What happened to the brother I used to know?” Her voice was teary.

She calmly walked out of the room but slammed the door behind her. An instinct in Link told him to go after her, but he stayed back. He saw the disappointment in his sister's eyes. In truth, he was slowly falling in love with Jallissa, because of that kiss they shared last night. When he thinks about her, he smiles and his mind is filled with images of her. Her smile, those silver eyes, her soft caramel-blonde hair, her perfect body made him want to run his hands along her body. 

Now that Zelda has that thought in her mind, Link knows that she is waiting for the day when he admits that he is truly falling for that Calatian girl and he knows that day will come. _ Your stone heart can’t tell that she fell for you!  _ He recalled his sister’s words.  _ I didn’t even know she had feelings for me,  _ he thought. His eyes drifted to his desk, with towering stacks of papers and looked around his office. He suddenly felt the need to not do any work at all, because now, Jallissa was on his mind and he couldn't seem to get her off.

Link was to spend the rest of his life with this woman and she would be the Queen of Hyrule, his wife, the mother of his children. Their wedding was five months away, and for some reason, excitement ran through him. He could see it now, the castle’s sanctuary beautifully decorated with white rose petals scattered on the red runner, and Jallissa wearing her wedding gown as she walked down that aisle, her mother or brother giving her away. He smiled to himself. When they first met, he told himself that their marriage would strictly be for the sake of the alliance. He imagined himself with her in just a simple marriage, no love. They slept in the same bed but made no contact. Their duties were separated, each having a different role.

Though that is not the life he imagined having with her now. He imagined a completely different life with her, a life filled with love and happiness. They shared their duties, made contact with the other. They would share many nights in the comfort of their chambers, sitting by the fire talking till the wee hours of the morning. He smiled at that thought. But he was getting distracted from his work, he snapped himself out of his thoughts and went back to his work.

He buried himself in work. When a problem arose he would pace the room until he thought of a solution. On and on he continued with his routine. Supper was brought up to him, but he rarely touched it, finding himself not as hungry as he thought he would be. Night had fallen a few hours after supper. Link found himself dozing off, so he signed one more document before setting it aside and rising to his feet. He blew out the lamp on his desk as he went to the door. Then he left his office as he shut the door behind him and locked it. He walked down the darkened corridor, each step echoing throughout. At the end of the hall, he turned and walked down another corridor this one lit by sconces. When he reached his chambers, he felt at ease. He washed up before changing and headed to the bed. When he settled under the covers he found himself not able to fall asleep. He tossed and turned all night, dozing off here and there, getting very little rest.

The next morning he woke with an incessant headache and chills. When Fenwick came in, Link immediately told him to fetch for Marci, the castle's head physician. She came as quick as she could, and her diagnosis was just a simple case of the common cold. She felt his forehead and found him to be burning up from a fever. She kept Link on bed rest until further notice. Link wanted to protest, but he didn’t have the energy to do so. The fireplace had been lit merely to keep the room warm. Fenwick was told by Marci to watch over him. Fenwick merely watched from afar as Link slept. He was woken periodically throughout the day just so he could eat something, but after two bites he couldn’t stomach anything else.

  
Zelda heard of Link’s ailment within an hour into breakfast. But she did not dare visit him as he needed to rest, she advised Jallissa to do the same. Word of Link falling ill had spread like wildfire throughout the castle; there was even talk about it in court. Zelda had managed to cease all talk about her brother's well being, she had temporarily taken over Link's duties until he was well enough to fulfill them once more. Jallissa visited Link behind Zelda’s back as much as she could without being caught. She was at his bedside dampening a cloth to lay across Link's burning forehead. His fever broke three days later and he was able to eat full meals. He was kept on bed rest just a few more days as instructed by Marci. But towards the middle of the second week, Link was up and on his feet and back to his normal self, returning to his duties days later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like how the formatting was all screwed up. So, I will try to have the next chapters up every Wednesday, but don't count on it for sure.


End file.
